


'I can hear you screaming over there. Do I want to know or?'

by IdontKnowItsLate



Series: ♧ Text fics ♧ [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A+ commenting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Jeon Jungkook, Awkward situations, Boys In Love, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, Drunk Texting, Established Namjoon/Seokjin, Everyone is pervy, Hoseok is such a sweetheart AH, Jimin Is a Little Shit, M/M, Mpreg, THIS IS NOT DISCONTINUED JUST PAUSED, Texting, Yup there's a band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdontKnowItsLate/pseuds/IdontKnowItsLate
Summary: The boys are in their late teens, full of hormones and stupid ideas.Now imagine them living together on schoolgrounds, being friends and sometimes even a little more than that.*~*-*~*-*~*-*Windscreen Mom:DID YOU TELL THEM TO USE PROTECTIONwalking apocalypse:This is a group chat honeyWindscreen Mom:Oh rightWindscreen Mom:KIM TAEHYUNG REMEMBER TO USE PROTECTION, THE BOY IS ONLY 18 OR SOMETHING*~*-*~*-*~*-*





	1. Asking for a date? HOW?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung wants Jungkook to be his prom date, but he is socially awkward and his friends are not helping the situation..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really funny convesation with my best friend yesterday and it inspired me to write this fic.  
> I hope you'll like the first chapter!

Taehyung -> Alien puppy

Jimin -> dancing queen

Hoseok -> Everyones Hope

Yoongi -> Snoring midget

Jin -> Windscreen Mom

Namjoon -> walking apocalypse

Jungkook -> Playboy bunny

 

_-Alien puppy starts a chat with 'dancing queen'-_

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
oh my god

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
the names Jimin but god will do

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
how can I help

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
you know that prom is coming up soon right

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
of course, dummy

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
I got asked out already, remember?

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
yeah yeah great

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
but you have to help me with something

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
sure what is it?

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
how do you ask someone to go to prom with you?

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
who are you gonna ask?

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
you know that cute, sporty guy two grades beneath us?

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
Jeon Jungkook?

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
yeah, why do you know his name??

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
we have dance class together, you idiot

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
oh.. well that's a thing

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
but I kinda figured you would ask him

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
is it that obvious

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
hell yes it is

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
so how am I gonna do it?

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
I'm not sure if should do it at all

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
you don't really think he might reject you

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
don't say it like that, there is a possibility

 

 

_-dancing queen added "Everyones Hope" to the groupchat-_

 

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
yah hoseok, tae thinks his prom date might reject him

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
who? jungkook?

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
wow really

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
Come on tae, he is your roommate

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
and you are all over each other since you met

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
okay okay if you guys say so

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
but how do I ask him?

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
Yoongi just asked.. considering we've been a couple for 2 years now

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
it was practically already decided before he asked

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
well Namjoon wrote a rap for his lover

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
that's not helping I can't do stuff like that

 

 

_-dancing queen added "Snoring midget" to the groupchat-_

 

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
love, tae needs some motivation

 

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
Are you sure I'm the one you should ask for help then?

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
ew, somebody is paying attention to grammar and spelling

 

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
Yes because I'm not an ignorant caveman hoseok

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
rude

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
are you gonna help me now or nah

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
tae wants to ask jungkook to go to prom with him

 

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
Taehyung

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
yes, hyung?

 

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
GO AND FUCKING. DO. IT.

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
ooh he's good

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
alright, I'm going over to hoseok's then

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
jungkook is in hoseok's room?

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
yes he is

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
so I'm gonna go now, wish me luck guys

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
good luck!

 

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
good luck

 

 

_-dancing queen added "Windscreen Mom" to the groupchat-_

 

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
jin hyung, tae is going to get himself a date!

 

 ** _Windscreen Mom:_**  
WHAT

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
WHERE

 _ **Windscreen** **Mom:**_  
WHEN

 _ **Windscreen** **Mom:**_  
WHO??

 

 _ **Snoring midget**_ :  
Calm the fuck down man

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
My phone vibrates nonstop if you send so many texts at once

 

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
Oh sorry Yoongi ^^"

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
it’s jungkook

 

 _ **Windscreen** **Mom:**_  
OOOH

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
JEON JUNGKOOK???

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
THE ATHLETIC ONE

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
THE DANCER

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
MR. HOT GUY???

 

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
KIM SEOKJIN, STOP RIGHT NOW

 

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
Sorry again Yoongi ^^""

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
yes, him

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
also, lucky that your boyfriend is not in here, you just called that boy 'mr. hot guy'

 

 

_-Snoring midget added "walking apocalypse" to the groupchat-_

 

 

  
_**walking apocalypse:**_  
Um, hi?

 _ **walking apocalypse:**_  
1\. why am I in here? 2. why does this group chat have no name?

 

 

  
_-Snoring midget changed the name of the groupchat from "blank" to "One more word and I'll kill all of you"-_

 

 

  
_**dancing queen:**_  
love you too gramps

 

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
Shut it babe

 

 _ **walking apocalypse:**_  
Ew love, disgusting

 

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
What was that Kim Namjoon

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
here are only couples in this chat right now

 

 _ **walking apocalypse:**_  
Horrible isn't it

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
guys guys guys guess what

 

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
What???

 

 ** _walking apocalypse:_**  
what?

 

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
No

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
i just saw tae and jungkook walking down the hallway

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
they were holding hands

 

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
WHAT

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
ALREADY??

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
THIS IS HAPPENING TOO FAST

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
DID YOU TELL THEM TO USE PROTECTION

 

 _ **walking apocalypse:**_  
This is a group chat honey

 

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
Oh right

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
KIM TAEHYUNG REMEMBER TO USE PROTECTION, THE BOY IS ONLY 18 OR SOMETHING

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
It’s making me a little uncomfortable to read that first after coming back

 

 _ **walking apocalypse:**_  
Hey there hoseok

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
welcome back hoseok

 

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
hii Hobi!

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
heyy jin hyung, namjoon hyung

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
since when are you guys in here??

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
since it got boring after you and tae left

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
oh yes, speaking of tae

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
he's got a date for proommm

 

 _ **walking apocalypse:**_  
Did he do well or?

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
i'm not gonna lie it was awkward as hell but it worked

 

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
Don't tell me he spat on him or something

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
oh hun you're still alive, I thought you fell asleep there

 

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
Nope unfortunately not

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
Nah not THAT bad, he didn't spit on him

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
But he stood there in awkward silence for almost 5 minutes before he started talking

 

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
Aww that's my shy son

 

 _ **walking apocalypse:**_  
SHY, HAHAHAHAHA

 

 

  
_-Alien puppy added "Playboy bunny" to the groupchat-_

 

 

  
_**Alien puppy:**_  
hey guyss

 

 _ **walking apocalypse:**_  
Yo tae

 

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
Hey taehyungiee

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
hi taetae

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
I was successful!

 

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
Yeah we know, congrats

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
Wait how do you know

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
dude, you did it in my room

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
i also saw you walking down the hallway

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
oh well

 

 _ **Playboy bunny:**_  
um.. hello..?

 

 _ **walking apocalypse:**_  
...

 

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
...

 

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
...

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
JUNGKOOK-AH

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
Hey Kookie

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
yah, what is it with the three of you up there

 

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
Would you mind exlplaining your screen name, Jungkook..?

 

 _ **Playboy bunny:**_  
please don't make me

 

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
I can think of quite a few reasons for that name

 

 _ **walking apocalypse:**_  
yah, what does that mean?

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
soooo you're dating tae now kookie??

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
we're not dating chim, he's just my date for prom..

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
oh..

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
But WOULD you date him, Jungkook?

 

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
Stop pressuring the poor boy like that!

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
Hello Jungkook-ssi, my name is Kim Seokjin!

 

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
Don't act all innocent now hyung

 

 _ **walking apocalypse:**_  
Yeah right, who was talking about condoms a few minutes ago?

 

 _ **Playboy bunny:**_  
would anyone of you hate me if I left now?

 

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
Run

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
Run as long as you still can

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
Stop it guys, you're making a bad first impression!!

 

 _ **walking apocalypse:**_  
first impression?

 _ **walking apocalypse:**_  
the first person he met (of all of us) was Jimin, so that chance is long gone

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
hey he likes me, we're good friends

 

 _ **Playboy bunny:**_  
true

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
HA see

 

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
That means nothing tbh

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
Everyone knows how you treated your "friends" before you met me

 

 _ **walking apocalypse:**_  
Yeah you were the king of sleeping around

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
you can be so mean hyung

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
**[deleted message]**

 

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
Huh what did he write?

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
it was "i hope your dick wasn't even close to jungkook, for your own safety"

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
TRAITOR

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
he probably deleted the text because he remembered that kookie is in here too

 

 _ **Playboy bunny:**_  
i'll just try to ignore that to not be weirded out

 _ **Playboy bunny:**_  
so who are you guys?

 _ **Playboy bunny:**_  
I only know Jiminnie and Hoseok

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
the grumpy but hot guy is my boyfriend

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
his name here is @Snoring midget

 

 _ **Playboy bunny:**_  
Okay, hi um, Yoongi hyung was it?

 

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
Yup, hey new boy

 

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
I’m the guy who is looking after all these babies

 

 _ **walking apocalypse:**_  
I'm the better half of that mom

 

 _ **Playboy bunny:**_  
wait, all people in here are couples?

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
actually, only 2 couples, a prom couple and me

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
sounds pretty gay now that you say it

 

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
Give up Jiminnie, it's normal at this point

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
Oh oh oh OH guyyyys

 

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
Take a breath Hoseok

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
I have an idea!!

 

 _ **Alien puppy**_ :   
yesss?

 

 _ **walking apocalypse:**_  
Shoot

 

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
Spit it out

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
prom is in 3 days

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
how about we go to my dorm after that

 

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
I can smell that being a bad idea

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
YEEES OMG I WANT TO DO THAT

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
YOONGIII, WE'LL DO THAT

 

 _ **Snoring midget:**_  
Yes princess

 

 _ **Playboy bunny:**_  
oh wow..

 

 _ **Alien puppy:**_  
you wanna go to hoseok's after prom too, kookie?

 

 _ **Playboy bunny:**_  
sure!

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
so that means you're coming too namjoon hyung, seokjin hyung

 

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
Of course we're coming!

 

 _ **walking apocalypse**_ :  
We are?

 

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
We are

 

 ** _Alien puppy:_**  
okay sorry guys, but I've got classes tomorrow, I'm going to bed

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
with or without jungkook?~

 

 _ **Playboy bunny:**_  
um..

 

 _ **walking apocalypse:**_  
I can see him blushing through the phone

 

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
okay enough fun for today, yoongi just fell asleep next to me

 _ **dancing queen:**_  
i'm gonna go now too, nightyy

 

 _ **Everyones Hope:**_  
i'm gonna go too, sleep well friends!

 

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
Good night kids!

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
Is Jungkook gone too?

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
Yup he is

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
Wait am I alone here now??

 

 _ **walking apocalypse:**_  
You wouldn't be alone if you came to the living room already

 

 _ **Windscreen Mom:**_  
Coming!


	2. The prom and it's aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's prom night!  
> The boys have fun and get wasted afterwards.  
> ..That's all I'm saying..  
> Have fun reading! ☆

 

 

_-Alien puppy starts a chat with 'Everyones Hope'-_

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

[empty message]

 

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

Huh?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

Tae?

 

_**Alien puppy:**_

HOSOEK

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

sorry there was a typo earlier

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

YOU NEED TO HELP MEEE

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

yeah sure, what is it?

 

**Everyones Hope:**

hurry a little, prom starts in like 30 mins and I'm not completely done here

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

is jungkook at your's?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

yup, why?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

how um.. how does he look?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

..are you serious rn?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

you'll see him in half an hour??

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

but HYUNG you don't UNDERSTAAND..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

what do you want then??

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

just tell me how my date looks!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

good?? idk!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

like he's going to prom!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

you are not very helpful you know

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

be more specific thennn

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

describe to me what he is wearing

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

tae

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i'm not gonna do that

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

but i need to know what he wears!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i don't want to look like a hobo next to him!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

...

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

hyung?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

yes?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

would you mind taking a photo of him?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

t a e

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

no

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

stop worrying already, it's going to be alright

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

can I send you a pic of me then?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

so you can tell me if i look like a hobo

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

do the comparing for me pleaaase!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

ugh, alright

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

tae?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

what in the world is taking you so long??

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

My battery is too low..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

...oh wow

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

DON'T SAY THAT

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

woah calm down I was joking

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

you can be such meanie

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

seriously tae, you'll look really really good

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i know it

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

r u sure?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i really tried 

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i can feel that

 

_**Everyons Hope:** _

don't worry, you and kookie will look like a perfect match

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

oh my god hoseok

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

thank you so much

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

you saved my life <3

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

and if he stares at you awkwardly and doesn't say anything..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

just start singing, your beautiful voice will distract him

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

what

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

wait what do you mean

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yah jung hoseok, what did you mean by that??

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

I'LL LOOK BAD WON'T I

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

COME BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY

 

**_Alien puppy:_ **

i hate you 

 

 

_-dancing queen enters the group chat 'One more word and I'll kill all of you'-_

 

 

_**dancing queen:** _

guuuuyssssd

 

_**dancing queen:** _

where is namjonniee?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

helloooooookokk

 

_**dancing queen:** _

reallly now nobidy is here??

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

I MA HERE

 

_**dancing queen:** _

taeeeeeeweeeee <3333

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

JIMIMMMM

 

_**dancing queen:** _

do you kmow wjere namjoom is??

 

_**dancing queen:** _

im lookinh foe him for aaaaaged now!!

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

He's over here guys

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

HAHAJAJJA

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

YOURW FUNNY HYUNH

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

HOW ARW WE SUPPOSD TO KNOE WHERE OVER HERE' IS???

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Take your finger off the caps button Tae

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

And I'm waving like crazy, how can't you see me? How much did you even drink?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

arw you not drunkk yet yoonhi hyung??

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Oh trust me I am

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I just don't turn into an idiot like you guys

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

thatd rude jyung!!!

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Why are you even texting Tae?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Aren't you supposed to be with Jungkook?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

he issssssss

 

_**dancing queen:** _

they'vw been mahing out the wjole evening!

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

tmi baby

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

alreadu?? not vry open for busuness todau hyunhggg

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I wom't even try to understand what you just wote

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

HAAAAAH!!!@@

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

I SAW THAT TYPOOOI

 

_**dancing queen:** _

even 2 typooood!

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Wow yeah I told you I'm drunk

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

wow yoonhi hyunh is feelinh wild today huh???

 

_**dancing queen:** _

wild?? uh i likw that

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i'm in ther

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

No offense; but you are in NOTHINH darling

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

AAAAAh MY EYESSSDS

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

SToP SEXTINH IN A GROUP CJAT!!!!

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

What? This us not sexting

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

You wanna see a part of a convwrsation Jiminniw and I had once?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

oh for the lovw of god please no

 

_**dancing queen:** _

NANJOOONIEEEE

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Jiminnnn

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i ve beem lookinh for youuuu but i couldnr find youuuyy!

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

i wonder why..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I told you he is over here!!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

but we donmt see youuui!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

WAIR 

 

_**dancing queen:** _

ID THAT YOU NEXT TO JIN HYUNH

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

YES FOR FUCJS SAKE

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

HI JIMIN, YOU SEE ME WAVINH NOW?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

oh damnb

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you looj hot af

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

no no no no NO JIMIM STOP COMING OVWR HERE

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

soooo how is junhkookie doinh??

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

he'd pretty drunj too hehe

 

**Alien puppy:**

but i dont thinj he is an experienxed drinker.....

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

why do you thnk that?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

hw just told me he's feelimg sick

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

oh shit

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

i'll send jin ovee alrighy?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

he'll takw care of him

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

awww yes thnk you hyung!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

so what do you guyd think?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

you wanna comw ovee to my dorm now??

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Yeah sure, i'll brinh jimin

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

we're cominh tooooo

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

GOOOODDD LETD MEET AT MY DOOR

 

 

_-later-_

 

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

NOOOOO I KNEQ THIS WAD A BAD IDEA

 

_**walking apocalyse:** _

SOMEBODT GIVE ME BLEACH

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

calm dowm hyuuung

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

wjat happeneddddd

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I JUSR HAD TO WITNESS JUNHKOOK 

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

GIVING TAE HEAD IN THW KITCJEN

 

_**dancing queen:** _

HAHAHAHAA YOU DESERVED TJAT

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

oooh I thoughy you caught yoonhi hyung and jiminnie fucjing or something

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

that wouldn'r be surprising thooo

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

everyone of us cauhjt them fucjing at least twice 

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

It's not our fault

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

You just have rrally bad timing

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

All of us??

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

All of you

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

DON'T YOU TALK LIKW THAT KIM TAEHYNG

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I'LL NEVWR SEE YOU WITH THE SAMW EYES AGAIN

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

oh comw on it's not that baaad

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

somw people pay moeny to be able to do what you just diiiid

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

May I remind you of using protection NOW..?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

pray that its not to latw already jin hyung hahahahha

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I swear to god if you get each other pregnant I'm gonna be pissed

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

awwww we lovw you jinnnnn hyuuung

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

hello to yoy guys from junhkookieeee

 

_**dancing queen:** _

HEEEEY KOOKIEEEWW

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

where are you guys btw?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

no wait I disn't ask, I DIDN'T ASK

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

hey kookiiiieeww I hope you're havinh funnn

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

well you obvously areeeee hehehe

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Sooo Jimin jusr passed out on thw sofa

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I thinj I'm gonna takw him home now

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

waiiiit I wanna say goodbyw to all of you!

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Kookie, only Jiminnie and Yoongi are leaving?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

actually we'rw goig to leave toooo :(

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i'm soery but we reallly need a bed

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

TO SLEEP IN

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

STOP THNKING LIKW THAT

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

it will nevwr be unseen..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I'm gettinh tired too.. 

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

you wanna leavw too love?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Yes pleaseee

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

alrigjt, it was a nice evning guys

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

i'm gonna walk my wifw home noww

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

HUSBAND!!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

good nigjt guuuys sleep welll!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

see you tomorrwwww

 

 

_-Everyones Hope entered the group chat 'One more word and I'll kill all of you'-_

 

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

there are so many things I need but don't want information about..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

good moorningg..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

morning!

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

g'morning everyone

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

where are the other three?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

they wanted to meet for a song they arrange in music class

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

they really want to do that TODAY?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Nothing can stop Rap Monster and Suga from working

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

um..?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

it's namjoons und yoongis stage names

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

are they famous or something..?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

pretty much

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

hey hey guys

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

no hoseok

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

don't do it

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I dare you jung hoseok

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

SNAPSHOT!!!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i hate you

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

again

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

explanation please..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

We have a signal word called 'snapshot' and whenever someone writes it we have to take a selca

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

No matter where you are, what youre doing or whatever, you have to do it

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

oooh well

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

 

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

jungkook-ah slaying it

 

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

 

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

How can you guys not look hungover?

 

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

 

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

 

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Okay forget what I just said

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

that was mean hyung

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

good morning from me, jimin and yoongi

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

NO DAMN IT I SAW IT

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

that means you have to send a piic!

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

i know how this chat works new boy

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i know who IS hungover.. 

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

they still look like models tho

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yeah jiminnie looks cute

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

aah right Hobi that's why they won the award for 'best looking couple' yesterday

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

namjooon

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

still waiting for a pic of YOUR face darling

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

darn it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry if everything looks like a mess..  
> I'm playing around with layouts and details and stuff so it looks a little different than last time.  
> Also I have no wifi or laptop atm, so I'm doing EVERYTHING using my phone.  
> And that's complicated and a shitload of work so.. a few supporting words would be great :(  
> Thank you for the kudos btw, so many on chapter one! Thanks so muuch for the great feedback!
> 
> Plus: Snapshot was introduced in this!  
> It's a game my friends and I invented in grade 8 and we play it to this day because it's really funny.  
> How do you like it? :D


	3. "You have to be fucking kidding me right now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kookie finds out about Bangtan and Yoongi and Jin slay their interview on TV.  
> Have fun reading ☆

_-Playboy bunny entered the group chat "One more word and I'll kill all of you"-_

 

 

 

  
_**Playboy bunny**_ :

hello everyone!

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Hey Jungkookie! ☆

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Yo Jungkook

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

What's up?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

not much, thats why i'm here

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

clever boy

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

morning love, finally awake?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

yup!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

hello frieeeends 

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

good morning baby, have a great day and work hard

 

_**dancing queen:** _

good morning and of course I will :3

 

_**dancing queen:** _

have a nice day too, slay it

  

_**Playboy bunny:** _

don't you see each other today?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

nope, the group is all over the place today

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

oh really? y'all busy?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Well Jin and Yoongi are definitely busy

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Can't exactly say the same..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yah, what do you mean?? 

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i thought we're having fun??

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I'm kind of confused right now..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

where are you??

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

*all of you

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I can't explain that to you at the moment

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

But I will when I'm back

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

but I want to understand it noow..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

snapshot..?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Really?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Are you serious right now Jungkook?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Jin and I can't do it this time

  

_**Playboy bunny:** _

you told me it doesn't matter where you are or what you're doing!

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Uugh, fine

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i'm waiting for you and jiminnie to arrive kookie

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

it's boring without you guuuys

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

what are you doing together hoseok?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

dance practice todaaay!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

aaah right I forgot^^"

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

the whole day again?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

yup

 

_**dancing queen:** _

the whole fucking day again

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Yah, watch your mouth Park Jimin!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

yesss mooom

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you should rather take the photo than scold me

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

We're working on it, stop pressuring us

 

_**dancing queen:** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**dancing queen:** _

on our way to dance practice, wait for us hoseooook <3

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

You look a bit like a mess

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Both of you

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

it's only for practice, we're allowed to look like that

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

huh? namjoon hyung, where are you two??

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

at the studiooo

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

for vocal training

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

vocal training?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

you don't need that tae, your voice is amazing??

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

it's not for me..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

for who is it then?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

there's only you and namjoon hyung in the studio 

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

OOOOOH!

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

That's a little mean

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i'm joking, i'll help to improve his singing and he'll help with my rapping

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I feel like I'm missing out on something here..?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Here you guys go, I hope you'll choke on it

 

_**dancing queen:** _

ooooh you two look so good!!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

jiminnie is right, you look amazing hyungs!

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Aww thank you sweethearts <3

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

sorry in case this is a stupid question but

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

are those moderation cards??

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

yeah, jin hyung and yoongi hyung are on tv today!

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

why???

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

it's an interview because of the band

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

the band..?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Exactly, the band

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I'm sorry to ask so many questions but, what band??

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

oh yeah we have a band

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

more like, we ARE a band

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

you? who is you?? all of you???

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

All of us

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Didn't anyone tell you?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

NO?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

how could I not know about this??

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

YOU LITERALLY ARE ON TV

 

_**dancing queen:** _

oops yeah that's a thing

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

why did nobody tell me about this??

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

it never came up i guess

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

are you doing dance practice because of that??

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

yup

 

_**dancing queen:** _

somehow.. yes

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

okay I feel betrayed now

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

betrayed by my new best friends

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Why are you blaming us??

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

okay, I'm not blaming you or Jin hyung or Yoongi hyung

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

BUT

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I'm kind of blaming Hoseok hyung and Jimin hyung

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I know you guys since I came here HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THAT?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i just told you, it never came uup!

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

that's not a valid excuse

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

is there anything else you want to tell me??

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

actually yes

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

sooo we're kind of famous

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

you have to be fucking kidding me right now

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

JEON JUNGKOOK

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Santa will bring you a piece of soap this year so you can WASH OUT YOUR MOUTH

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

The mother has spoken

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Namjoon shut up and turn on the TV, channel 5

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

We're going live soon, see you guys

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Be nice to Jungkook he's confused because you have been assholes towards him

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

<3

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

jiminnie get your lover under control he's insulting us :(

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i'm used to it, he says it with love

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

when are you arriving guys??

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

you're taking so looooong

 

_**dancing queen:** _

sorry kookie is still angry because of the thing..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I can't believe you kept that a secret from me!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

we didn't keep it a secret baby..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

but you never asked so we had no reason to talk about it

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

we'll talk about that later, at home

 

_**dancing queen:** _

oh ohhh trouble on cloud niiineee

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

would you keep quiet little boy, thanks very much

 

_**dancing queen:** _

stop calling me that tae!!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

what did you say? i cannot hear you up here

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i fucking hate you

 

_**dancing queen:** _

ugly freaking alien

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Is half of the chat angry now?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Tae is literally shouting at his phone..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I'm not kidding, he sits right next to me

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

It's scaring me, send help

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

HAHAHAHAH

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i can imagine taetae doing that, hilarious :'D

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

OH

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

OH SHIT

 

_**dancing queen:** _

what?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Are you not watching Yoongi's and Jin's broadcast?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

NO WE'RE NOT BECAUSE 20 MINUTES AGO I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT YOU ARE FREAKING FAMOUS

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

don't you think you're clinging to that a little bit now?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

anyway yes, i'm watching

 

_**dancing queen:** _

no, kookie and i are still outside so we can't

 

_**dancing queen:** _

why, what happened??

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

they started to ask the personal questions

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

They ask unpleasant stuff

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Yah I wanted to answer that first!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

haha, I was fasterrrr

 

_**dancing queen:** _

come on guys, what kind of questions??

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

a lot about being young and curious and..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

okay, they ask about relationships

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

mainly stuff about sex

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

OH MY GOD HAHAHAHAHAH

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I don't know if I'm laughing or cringing..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

OH MY GOODNESS, A M A Z I N G HAHAHAH!!!!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

what what what WHAT WHAT?!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

don't let us down here, you need to keep us updated!!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

yoongi is all casual and honest and relaxed and then theres jin hyung and he's KILLING IT

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

HOW DO I BREATH AGAIN

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

what did Jin hyung do?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

He went up to the MC and said "That's not a question to ask on a TV broadcast, can you at least TRY to hold back?? What would your mother think of you if she saw you asking such intimate questions to strangers?? Those strangers being teenagers on top of that!"

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

He then took the MC's mic away and pointed to the camera, looking kind of irritated..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

you should see namjoon hyungs face right know

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i never saw a human blushing that hard

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I should tell you that Jimin hyung loves Jin hyungs personality..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

and no he couldn't type that himself, he's busy figuring out how to stop laughing..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

he is supposed to promote the band not act like a douche xD

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yoongi hyung looks mildly frustrated at this point and i'm enjoying every second of it

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i want to see him on tv toooo..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

hobi you can open the door already, we'll hurry now!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

bye bye guys, work hard we'll talk later!

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

later friends!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

good luck hun, good luck jiminnie!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i think we should start our training too now, bye bye everyoneee!!

 

_-walking apocalypse entered the groupchat "One more word and I'll kill all of you"-_

 

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Hey guys

 

_**dancing queen:** _

hello hyung!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

finished vocal training??

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Yeah I was forced to stop

 

_**dancing queen:** _

huh why that?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

his voice is all husky and ugly now

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Thanks for nothing Tae

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Be careful boys, we have a performance on Sunday

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Which is in two days by the way

 

_**dancing queen:** _

jin hyuuuung <3

 

_**dancing queen:** _

are you and yoongi on your way back already??

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

We are!

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Just got in the car, we'll arrive in three hours 30 mins

 

_**dancing queen:** _

that's so looong..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

please tell yoongi that he did a great job and i miss him

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

No need, I saw it myself

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Thank you so much babe and I miss you too <3

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

JIN HYUNG

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

YOU WERE SO FUNNY WE DIED OVER HERE

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Seriously, some of those questions..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Naughty, just.. rude

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

we all loved it!!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

you showed them!

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

but Yoongi hyung was really cool too!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i missed that, i only saw the last 15 minutes..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

oh right you were still outside right??

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

you should have seen it, he was amazing

 

_**dancing queen:** _

what did he doo? stop teasing meee..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

They asked if they are in a relationship and they both said yes but

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

The MC dropped some really homophobic comments after that

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

and then yoongi and jin were asked to tell a little about their partners..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

jin hyung said thats not something he wants to talk about on TV but YOONGI

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

he just told them the truth xD

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you mentioned me??

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Yup

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I was annoyed by his comments so I said 

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

"Well my BOYFRIEND is the most beautiful and lovely person I ever met. He's perfect in every way and we're a couple for two years already. Our plans are to marry someday when we're less busy and ready to settle down."

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

the guy looked really disgusted and asked "Wait so you're in a relationship with another BOY?"

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Yeah right so I answered

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

"Yes that's what I said. You should meet him, he makes all girls look boring next to him. He's incredibly hot and has the cutest butt in the world, it's really hard to resist him."

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Then I grinned at him for at least a minute

 

_**dancing queen:** _

do you have any idea of how much i love you?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you're officially the best boyfriend in the world i can't believe you did that <33

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Trust me, I couldn't believe it either

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I know it's hard to be reasonable and keep quiet when people are mean but we have to learn not to reveal too much..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I already apologized to you

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

You did and it's alright but next time.. Just don't answer..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

we'll keep that in mind from now on!

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I love you too Jiminnie, everything for you

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Can you hear me suffocate?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I'm drowning in the fluff

 

_**dancing queen:** _

shut up namjoon

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Hey, I'm your hyung!

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

um, guys..?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

yes kookie?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yeah hun?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

What is it Kook?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

soo I found a few of your songs and I understand why you're famous now..

 

_**Winscreen Mom:** _

Really? Do you like them?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I love them!! you are all so talented!

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

your lyrics, the music, the rapping and singing and the dancing!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

aww glad you like it <3

 

_**dancing queen:** _

thanks so much kookiiiiie <33

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Thanks young boy ;)

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I regret that I came here long after you guys..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I'd love to be a part of all that..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

You can be if you want

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

huh? are you serious Namjoon hyung??

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

namjoon hyung is the leader of the band, if he says you can join then you can!

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Can you sing, Jungkook-ah?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

HE CAN

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

I HEARD IT

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

his rapping is quite good too

 

_**dancing queen:** _

let's not get started on his dancing, he is a natural

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Okay, let's vote

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Everyone who thinks it's a good idea to let Jungkook join the band write "O", everyone who is against it write "X"

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

O!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

O <3

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

O

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

O

 

_**dancing queen:** _

OOOOOOO

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

O

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Well that was easy

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Welcome to Bangtan, Jeon Jungkook!

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Enjoy your new life full of practice, work and FUN

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

oh my god thank you so much???

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I'm so excited!!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

WELCOME JUNGKOOKIIIIE

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

congrats kookieee!

 

_**Winscreen Mom:** _

Welcome little one <3

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Yoongi fell asleep so, congrats from him too!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

let's celebrate this tomorrow!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

having a new member! :3

 

_**dancing queen:** _

yeees we should do that!!

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Okay, we'll talk about that tomorrow morning

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I'm really tired too so, see you tomorrow <3

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

namjoon hyung and I will go too now, it's freakin late.. be successfull friends!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

we're gonna have a midnight workout session so.. no sleep for us yet

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

doesn't matter, I'm so motivated now

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

LET'S DO THIS

 

_**dancing queen:** _

alright, bye everyone we're going back to work ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kookie is a member of the band noow!  
> I finally know how do the picture thing without killing my phone in the process, YAY!  
> I hope you liked it, if you have any idea for a chapter please tell me! ^-^
> 
> Have a nice day!


	4. "i'm sorry.." "Me too" [TW: cheating, breaking up]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin made a mistake.  
> Yoongi falls into a dark hole.  
> Nobody likes consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this chapter, I'm going to make you feel things!  
> Different things, maybe too many I don't know.. Good luck!  
> But don't worry it's gonna be happier next time!  
> Have fun reading ☆

_-Snoring midget started a chat with "Everyones Hope"-_

 

 

 

 

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Hoseok?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Hoseok please look at your phone..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Please..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

It's important Hoseok please..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I know you're busy but..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

For f's sake answer your texts..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Please...

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

sorry hyung, i had class until now!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

is everything alright, did something happen?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Hoseok.. Can I talk to you about something?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

always

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

what is it?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

It's so fucking hard to say..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

it's alright, you can talk to me about everything remember?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

hyung?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

yoongi hyung?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i'm worrying..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

yoongi?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Jimin cheated on me

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

wait, what?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

he did what??

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

You understood me, he cheated on me

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

is this a joke?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

you were a couple for more than 2 years??

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Oh how I wish it was a joke Hoseok

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

am i the only one who knows?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I don't know if Jimin talked to someone but I only told you so far

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

so.. you two broke up..?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Yes

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

god hyung i'm so so sorry..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Don't be you didn't do anything

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

did you find out or..?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

No he told me

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

in person or via text/call?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

In person

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

We had a small fight a few days ago and we didn't talk much after that

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

He then asked me if we could meet up because he had to tell me something

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Yeah and that's what he wanted to tell me

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

did he explain?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

why he did it or something?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

He didn't explain and I don't think he could 

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Jimin is not stupid he knew how serious the situation was and he knew an explanation could make it worse because it might sound like an excuse

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

this is so fucked up..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

It is indeed..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

did he um.. did he tell you who it was?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

What do you mean?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

the other person..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

the guy he cheated on you with..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

He didn't want to, he said (quote): "I'm not in the place to try to push the blame onto him. I knew what I was doing and it's not his fault."

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

oh...

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Yup, oh

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

was he drunk or something?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

He said he was tipsy but he was still able to think

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

it happened at the party, past wednesday huh..?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Yeah exactly

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

so if he was tipsy, it was an accident right..?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

It wasn't, cheating is never an accident Hoseok

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

There's always some kind of reason if you know it or not

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

If you even think about cheating, something is wrong in your relationship

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i get what you mean.. yeah you're right..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

but he didn't talk himself out of it or something?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

He was honest and stood his ground, answered every question I had

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Sadly it doesn't make it less painful

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

hyung, i'm so sorry..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

You know, I'm just so confused

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Do I deserve this? Is it my fault?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

of course not, you didn't do anything wrong..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

It just hurts so fucking much

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

To know that you're not good enough for the love of your life

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

you're crying, aren't you?..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

We had plans for marriage, we talked about having children Hoseok

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

fuck..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i'd say i feel sorry for you but i don't because i know you don't like that..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Thank you, really

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Would you do me a favour?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

sure how can i help you?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Please don't hate Jimin for it

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

huh..?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

It's not worth it, I don't hate him either

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

(i know you still love him hyung..)

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i could never hate him, even if i wanted to..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

we are brothers, you guys are my family..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

you are all I have..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I know it was hard for you when suddenly couples started to form and you just stood there and felt like you're slowly losing all your friends

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

But we never forget about you, not even a second

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

You are that sticky, smelly glue that keeps us all together

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

We can always come to you, talk to you and do stupid shit with you

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

You are one of the best friends a person can find in their whole life

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

And I know we don't tell you enough, but I think you should know that

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

We talk about you a lot and how much you mean to us but we are all shitty with feelings I guess

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Just never forget what I just told you okay? Thank you.

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Thank you for being there for us and thank you for being you.

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

hyung what are you doing you're making me cry..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i just love all of you so much..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i need you, every single one of you..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I need all of you too, that's why I don't want this to rip us apart..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Yes I'm sad and god I'm so fucking hurt you have no idea, but this is between me and Jimin, not between the other bandmembers..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

It could endanger the whole band and I don't want our dream to fail just because we couldn't get over it

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

don't worry hyung, it's going to be okay

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i want to be honest with you, yes I am kind of angry at Jimin i mean, how could i not be?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

cheating is a dickmove and everyone knows it, even if it wasn't you who he betrayed, i'd be angry anyways

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

but bangtan means too much to me to let this feeling control me

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i believe that you and Jimin can get over everything hyung

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

who knows, maybe one day you might even be friends again

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I'm sorry to crush your hopes Hoseok but I don't think that's possible

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

oh okay.. i just thought.. never mind..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

It's okay, don't worry

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

God I feel like I lost everything I was living for

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I forgot he was the reason I got up in the morning

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

The reason I kept practicing

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

He was the center of all my lyrics

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Two years

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

He was my reason to stay alive for two years

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

It all feels so silly and stupid now..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

stop thinking about him hyung

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

you need to give yourself and your heart a break..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Easier said than done Hoseok..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

you know what

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

you'll move into my dorm

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

What?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

you can't keep living over there with Jimin in your room

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

my roommate left college last semester which means i've got room for one more person

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Really? Are you sure?

 

  
_**Everyones Hope**_ :

100%

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

pack your stuff, i'll come and get you

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Right now?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

right now

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Sorry man but I really prefer to be alone at the moment..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

shut up hyung

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

do you really think i'd let you sit there all alone and sad?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

because i won't, get ready

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

You're the best you know that?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

yes, sometimes I know

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

also don't pack too much, i've got tissues over here and the ice cream melts if you don't hurry a little

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

You are the best friend I could wish for

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Thank you, Hoseok..<3

 

 

 

_-dancing queen started a chat with "Alien puppy"-_

 

 

_**dancing queen:** _

taehyung?..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

at your service

 

_**dancing queen:** _

hi tae..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

hey hyung

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

is something up?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you could say that, yes..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

what is it?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

hey, are you okay?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

can i call you..?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

wait a sec i have to sneak out of class..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

don't do that, we can talk later..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

no we'll talk right now i just got my stuff and left

 

_**dancing queen:** _

what did you tell the teacher?..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

nothing, it's none of her business ;)

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i'm outside now, you want to talk?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

yes please..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

alrighty, i'll call you

 

 

_-calling "Jiminie hyung ^-^"-_

 

 

  
**Tae** :

"Jiminie..?"

 

Taehyung can hear the older boy sobbing on the other side.

 

  
**Jimin** :

"Tae I fucked up, I fucked up so badly.."

 

he cries into the phone, not even trying to be quiet.

 

  
**Tae** :

"Why, what happened? Hey, calm down it's going to be okay.."

 

**Jimin:**

"No it's not! Nothing is going to be okay ever again!"

 

**Tae:**

"Minie, please tell me what happened first.."

 

**Jimin:**

"I cheated on Yoongi.."

 

the boy struggles to breath between his heartwrenching sobs and Taehyung starts to worry about him choking.

 

Slowly the words his hyung just said start sinking in.

His whole body freezes at the confession.

Did he hear correctly?

 

**Tae:**

"You **_cheated_** on him?" 

 

**Jimin:**

"Yes I'm so fucking stupid!"

 

**Tae:**

"Jimin why did you do that? He loved you!"

 

**Jimin:**

"I loved him too, I _**still**_ love him for fucks sake! I don't know why I did it!"

 

It's easy to hear how competely desperate he is, voice dripping with guilt.

 

**Jimin:**

"I didn't want it Tae, I swear I didn't want it! I was just not thinking!"

 

**Tae:**

"Who was it?"

 

**Jimin:**

"What?.."

 

**Tae:**

"Who did you need to fuck you?"

 

**Jimin:**

"Please don't talk to me like that Tae! Please, I need someone to understand me.."

 

It got increasingly harder to understand Jimin, his words just a sad mess.

 

**Tae:**

"It's hard to understand you if you don't have a reason for the shit you did."

 

**Jimin:**

"Don't be angry Tae please.."

 

**Tae:**

"Don't tell me to not be angry! Do you know what that'll do to Yoongi??"

 

**Jimin:**

"I already told him, almost 30 minutes ago..."

 

**Tae:**

"And he broke up with you."

 

**Jimin:**

"Yes he did..."

 

**Tae:**

"Obviously."

 

**Jimin:**

"I don't know what to do, I can't live without him.."

 

Taehyung knows his best friend is breaking down the moment he hears the phone fall to the ground for the first time.

 

**Tae:**

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you got into bed with someone else. You still didn't tell me who it was."

 

**Jimin:**

"I can't tell you.."

 

**Tae:**

"Stop this bullshit right now Jimin, who was it?"

 

**Jimin:**

"Please don't make me say it.. I can't do this, I just want someone to tell me that he won't hate me forever.."

 

**Tae:**

"I can't tell you that, I'm not Yoongi. I don't know if he can forgive you someday."

 

The answer is a strangled cry and the phone meets the floor for the second time.

 

Taehyung takes a deep breath and uses all his willpower to look past the disappointment and be a good friend right now.

 

**Tae:**

"Minie, where are you?"

 

**Jimin:**

"I'm standing by a tree behind the gym.."

 

**Tae:**

"Are there people?"

 

**Jimin:**

"A few.."

 

**Tae:**

"Please walk to a more quiet place, they don't need to watch you.."

 

**Jimin:**

"Okay.. I'm at the old playground now.."

 

**Tae:**

"So, how did Yoongi react when you told him? Did he cry?"

 

**Jimin:**

"No he tried not to, I could see it.. I'm pretty sure he did when he walked home though.."

 

Jimin's heart aches as he remebers the olders face, broken and all light gone.

 

**Tae:**

"Did you cry?"

 

**Jimin:**

"No I couldn't, I didn't think I have the right to be sad when I'm the one who caused all this.."

 

**Tae:**

"And then you walked away and broke down crying by the next tree."

 

**Jimin:**

"Basically.."

 

The older boy still cries, he must be close to dehyration as much water as he lost by now.

 

**Tae:**

"Listen Minie, what you did is the worst thing you can do to a person and I can fully understand Yoongi leaving you, but it doesn't make you a bad person, at least not in my eyes. Everyone makes mistakes, some more stupid than others and it's normal that they happen. Don't throw everything away because you think you don't deserve anything anymore. Give Yoongi time, he needs space and peace to think and maybe someday he'll forgive you, alright?"

 

**Jimin:**

"Alright.. But you're angry.."

 

**Tae:**

"Of course I am, hyung. Yoongi is my friend but so are you, that's why I try to help you as much as I can."

 

**Jimin:**

"Thank you.. I love you Tae.."

 

**Tae:**

"I love you too, dummy. And now get up from the dirty ground and look to your right, I'm coming to get you."

 

Jimin turns his head to the right and instantly spots Taehyung coming his way.

He tries to get up but all the crying weakened him too much, so he stumbles back to the floor when two strong hands grab his wrists.

 

He lifts his head and sees his best friend softly smiling at him as he pulls him to his feet and into a tight hug.

Slowly returning the hug he starts crying again, this time into Taehyung's shoulder.

 

Jimin would be lost without him.

 

 

_-dancing queen started a chat with "Snoring midget"-_

 

 

_**dancing queen:** _

hey..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i just wanted to ask where you live now..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i saw the empty closets and bed and stuff..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I live with Hoseok for now

 

_**dancing queen:** _

oh okay..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Yeah

 

_**dancing queen:** _

...

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Jimin what do you want?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i'm sorry..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I know

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Doesn't help much though

 

_**dancing queen:** _

can I do something about it? anything?..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

You can't

 

_**dancing queen:** _

okay...

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i'm sorry..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Me too

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Bye Jimin

 

_**dancing queen:** _

bye hyung..

 

**[-"Snoring midget" blocked your number-]**

 

_**dancing queen:** _

~~i love you...~~     **[failed to send]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope you didn't need too many tissues!  
> I can hear you shouting "Fuck you, author-nim!" but I deserve that.  
> Believe it or not but that's actually my own break up story.  
> The cheating part is made up but the rest really happened.  
> So you can believe me when I say: It hurts as much as it sounds when you read it.  
> I'm glad I can put it into a story though, it's inspiring.
> 
> More happiness next time (maybe *cough*)  
> Look forward to it, have a great day!


	5. Bangtan issues and telling the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook struggles with the challenges of a soon-to-be celebrity and Jimin decides that he has to give the reason for his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends!  
> I hope you didn't mind me not posting anything yesterday^^  
> I had 2017 stuff to doo  
> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> BUT  
> What's going on? So much serious stuff in here..  
> Take a little Eomma Jin appreacciation, cute unreasonable Kookie and good soul Jimin.
> 
> Have fun reading ☆

_-Playboy bunny entered the group chat "One more word and I'll kill all of you"-_

 

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

um guys?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

don't you think we should change the name of the chat?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I like it

 

_-walking apocalypse changed the name from "One more word and I'll kill all of you" to "Bangtan Sonyeondan (방탄소년단)"-_

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

so this is a band chat now?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

not only

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Jungkookie! Good to hear from you

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Please come to the studio right now

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

what? why?

 

**_Windscreen Mom:_ **

You're part of the band now

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Which means you have to come and record your part in the new song

 

  
_**Windscree** **n** _ **_Mom:_**

Yoongi and I are waiting please hurry

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

what?? already???

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

what do you mean 'already'??

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

we rehearsed for weeks!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yeah and you sound really good!

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

oh my god I'm so excited

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

**no wait**

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I'M SCARED

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

don't be, it's weird the first time but you get used to it quite quickly ^-^

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Don't worry we'll help you <3

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Jiminie, please come too we need your part aswell

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i'll do it later

 

_**dancing queen:** _

with namjoon hyung

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Alright

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Jungkook-ah are you coming?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

getting ready rn

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

oh god what if I'm bad

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

what if I'm too stupid to do it

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Can't be worse than Jin's first try

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Sorry hyung

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I'd be angry if it wasn't true..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

why what happened?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

He got confused by the backround track and he sounded terrible because of it

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Can we please not tell the boy how horrible I started off

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

i have a quick question

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

sure what is it hun

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

how did this all happen anyway?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

the band, I mean

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

i thought you're all just college students but you're also a famous music group,  **how**

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

well I was always interested in music and I met Yoongi (who was always interested in composing) through our classes

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

and when we started to work together we figured that it's hard to create proper songs with only two guys

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

those two guys beings rappers on top of that

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

then I met Jin who was a good singer and he knew Jimin and Taehyung through singing classes

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Jimin knew Hoseok through dancing and so on

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

What do you mean 'was' a good singer?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

and that's basically how it happened

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

that's really cool to be honest

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yeah we were really lucky ^-^

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

yah kookie, saturday is your first live performance then, right?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

wait what

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

ALREADY

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

it happens so fast i'm gonna die

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

come ooon you're seriously talented stop worrying so much :D

 

_**dancing queen:** _

what if he rips his pants on stage?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

what, did that happen before??

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yeah it happened before -////-

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

damn those tight pants..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Army enjoyed it

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

yes we got lots of positive feedback that day

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

who wouldn't give a thumbs up to tae's dick

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

it was only my underwear not my dick..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I feel dirty reading this without even seeing it

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

hell yes you saw tae's dick already??

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I meant  **the incident**

 

  
_**Everyones Hope**_ :

oooh..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

yeah just don't dance too enthusiastically

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

wow thank's hyung, you're really helping

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

no prob kookkiiiie <3

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

sorry but another question: um.. Army?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yeah army

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

the army likes you?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Nah Kookie, not THE Army^^

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Army is the name if our fanbase

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

your FANBASE?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Yeah we called them that^^

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

okay, good to know..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

luckily it doesn't sound weird at all if you know nothing about it..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

just address our fans as 'Army/s' it's normal for all of us :D

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

oh and guys I'm so sorry but

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

SNAPSHOT (only for tae and me)

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

(i needed to do this to annoy tae)

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

STOP INVADING MY PRIVACY J FUCKING HOPE

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

IT'S NOT FROM NOW BUT YOU DESERVE IT

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

What is this, the 'embarrass your bandmembers' game?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

excuse me, why is tae almost naked and why are YOU with him Hoseok hyung??

 

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

he surprise visited me @baby, i'm sorry <3

 

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

okay.. (he loses a hand if he touches you though)

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Why don't you switch it up a bit and send sexy pics of each other for once??

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

because everyone would die

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

everyones looks so good

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

yeah Jimin hyung for example!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

hells yesss, you all saw him wearing only underwear

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

10/10 would fuck

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

10/10 probably did already

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Strike one Hoseok, at strike two I'll kick you out

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I don't want to see comments like that in here

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Fuck off Jung Hoseok

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

...

 

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

so who wants to go out and eat something later today

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

ME!!

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Me

 

_**dancing queen:** _

yeah me too

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Alright me too

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

Me tooo

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

um.. I don't tbh..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Why not Jungkookie?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

come on, do the food thing with uuus

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

thanks for the offer but I have practice this evening..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

no we don't???

 

_**dancing queen:** _

we don't kookie

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

yes I do because I want to..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Yah what's up with you maknae?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

i just don't want to, sorry!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

what a moody child..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

oh ffs stop it kook

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

what? i'm confused

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

he's dieting -.-

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Seriously?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

What, really?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

but you can come and eat with us after practice, we'll wait for you

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

thanks hyung but I really don't want to

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

well..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Jungkook you have to eat something

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

he barely eats breakfast and skipps dinner for a week already

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

it's driving me crazy, you can't get him to eat

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

We have a performance soon and you need to be healthy for that!

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

What are we supposed to do if you faint on stage?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

You'll eat with us tonight even if I need to come and get you

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

you guys don't understand

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

please explain then..?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

you are all so fit and skinny and handsome..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

and I'm the new member, it's hard to prove myself already

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I don't need to be the fat/ugly one

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Yah are you going insane?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

You are not fat you never were??

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you are literally the fittest of us?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

says you hyung

 

_**dancing queen:** _

except from me kookie

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

baby we all started like that but it's not worth it

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

army's want to see us healthy and happy (sometimes we have to pretend to make them happy but we don't want to act all the time)

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

we need to take good care of ourselves and each other that's why Jin hyung is our mom

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Exactly, when we just started to gain popularity with the band the boys started going crazy 

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Some stopped eating, some trained until they passed out, some couldn't sleep for days and so on

 

_**dancing queen:** _

guess who pulled us out of our misery

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

Jin hyung

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Exactly

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

that's so sweet..^^

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

You guys are my babies, it's obvious that you wouldn't be able to function without me

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

You'd all be dehydrated, full of fast food, tired, pregnant and have bad skin

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

he deserves the title 'mom of the group'..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

definitely!

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Yup he does

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

That's why i love him, he's the best

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

keep it in your pants hyung, we don't want to see awkward parent-sex

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

If you guys knew how often Jin and I had to witness awkward children-sex..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

We should make a list

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Let's make a list starting today

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Kookie just rang, gotta go, have to work

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Have a nice day boys, see you later <3

 

_**dancing queen:** _

later hyuung

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

bye bye Moom

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

work hard hyung!!

 

 

_-dancing queen started a chat with "Alien puppy"-_

 

_-dancing queen added "Everyones Hope" to the group chat-_

 

_**dancing queen:** _

hey guys

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

hey jiminie

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

hey my friend

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

what's up?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

are you still at tae's?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

both?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

we are, why?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

would you please do me a favour?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

we'll not back you up if you gonna meet up with some strange guy hyung

 

_**dancing queen:** _

no that's not what I want..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

would one of you lend me your phone?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

depends, what for?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i want to talk to yoongi..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

why not use your own phone?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

he still blocked me hyung..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

oh right, forgot about that..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

you can have my phone minie

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

should I come over or?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you don't need to, i'm nearby

 

_**dancing queen:** _

give me 5 minutes

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

5 minutes? where are you? your dorm is like 15 mins from tae's

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i'm at some guy's dorm

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

and here we go again

 

_**dancing queen:** _

just freakin wait for me i'm gonna hurry

 

 

_-Alien puppy started a chat with 'Snoring midget'-_

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

hi yoongi..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Hey Tae, what's up?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

nope, not tae..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Hoseok?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

jimin..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Wow really?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Using Taehyung's phone now?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

please give me a few minutes of your time..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Why should I?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i need to tell you something.. i hid something from you..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Jimin I don't need anymore confessions it's painful enough this way 

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

that's not it.. it's something else..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

...

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

You got 5 minutes

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i was forced to do it

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

What?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i was forced to do it..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Are you kidding me? What kind of justification is that supposed to be?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Stop lying and learn to deal with the consequences of you fucking around

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i'm serious hyung, i was forced to do it

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

it wasn't consensual..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

So you're serious right now? 

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i am

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

You told me it's not 'his fault' and you told me you 'knew what you were doing'

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

can I please explain this to you?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

..yes do it

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

when I was at the party i met my ex, we were both a little drunk (as you already know)

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

you and me had a little fight earlier that day so i was happy to talk to someone but at some point he suggested for us to hook up 

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i told him that i have a boyfriend and i would never do that because i don't feel the need to

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

he started shouting at me and said stuff like 'two years ago you wouldn't mind someone screwing you, you had like 4 different guys a day' and so on

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i told him i wasn't like that anymore and i'm in a happy relationship with you

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

he then showed me some photos he had in his phone gallery and they were nudes of me, two years old, but still nudes

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

he said he would send them to the company and to news channels, he'd send it to the whole world so it would ruin our career

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

But he would delete them if you let him have you

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

exactly.. i didn't want to endanger the band.. i didn't want to be humiliated in such a way, someone using my past against me. so i thought i get over with it and forget everything

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

but i couldn't. i felt guilty and dirty and i had the urge to tell you everything but.. i couldn't right away. it's not easy to admit that you were forced to.. you know..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Yeah I understand

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Jimin, are you really telling me the truth right now?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i do. who would lie about such a thing?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Okay

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Does Taehyung know? Does anyone know?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

nobody except you knows, i couldn't talk about it and it's still hard that's why i'm writing instead of talking

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

If I ask you something, will you answer truthfully?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

of course

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I know your lifestyle before we met. I know what names other people call you when we walk down the street and even though it hurts, I know they do it for a reason. So please tell me, for the past two years, was I the only person you slept with?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yes you are the only one. i don't need that kind of recognition anymore, i found something better, i found love..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

And those few weeks that you're single now?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

nope, still only you. yoongi, i love you. i don't want to live the life of a slutty brat anymore, i grew up. my past is no longer a thing for me, i only care about the future. that's why i thought that decision was the right one, to protect bangtans future..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

..You said it was your ex right?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yup..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Does he still live in the dorm next to Namjoon's?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yoongi..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Tell me

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yes he still lives there..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Good, excuse me for a second

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Brb

 

_-Alien puppy started a chat with "Everyones Hope"-_

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

hoseok, tae

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

PRESENT

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i think yoongi just ran over to my ex's dorm and beat him up..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

what? why what did you tell him???

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

wait a sec i'll come in, i'm just behind the building

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i need to tell both of you the truth too..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuup Jimin was trapped into doing the shit.  
> And again, something that happened in my life.  
> I feel like I'm using this fic to process everything that went wrong when I was a teenager xD  
> Anyway, I need to make this a little funnier/happier again..  
> I will do that.
> 
> Have a nice day!


	6. How to make up and not get fired in the process Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide that Yoongi and Jimin had enough time to sort their problems out, but now they're going to help them.  
> Using live TV.  
> Oh no..

_-Alien puppy added "Everyones Hope", "walking apocalypse", "Windscreen Mom" and "Playboy bunny" to the group chat "SOS SAVE YOONMIN"-_

 

 

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

GUYS

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

we need to freaking do something

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i agree!

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Woah woah woah, wait what is this about?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

ugh hyung just read the name of the chat

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

What's Yoonmin? Or who?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

it's jimin hyung and yoongi hyung, why so slow today??

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Yah don't talk to me like that, show some respect!

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Okay, um, why exactly does this chat exist now?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

What's about Yoongi and Jimin?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

they still kind of ignore each other don't they?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

YES EXACTLY

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

and it starts to be a problem

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

What do you mean tae?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

jiminie hyung calls me almost every night

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

he cries and tells me he can't sleep

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

sometimes he even comes over and sleeps in my bed with me because he's scared to be alone

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

He also practices nonstop but when we're on stage he messes up all the time

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

same with yoongi hyung, he's really tired and falls asleep more often then usual and when he wakes up he's so confused that it scares me

 

**_Windscreen Mom:_ **

Yeah I noticed that, it's quite bad when we have performances or TV appearances

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

we know what happened to Jimin hyung two months ago and we helped him to move on but..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

it's not the same when he and Yoongi hyung still don't talk to each other..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

The last thing I remember was Yoongi beating up that guy Jimin told us about

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yeah his ex boyfriend.. but appearantly they didn't talk after that

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

It's really complicated to record anything when both of them can't even be in the same room for a decent amount of time

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

yeah, Jimin always asks me if we can do dance practice together bc he isn't comfortable with the others being there too

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

and I'm pretty sure with 'the others' he means yoongi hyung

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

but what can we do?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

they have to talk about everything or else nothings gonna happen

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

But as you can see they don't want to

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Then we have to MAKE THEM talk

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

that's exactly why i brought you here

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

let's kick their asses so they have to talk to each other

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Tae we can't do that..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

We can't force two broken hearted boys to love each other again

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

who knows Tae, maybe they don't even love each other anymore..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

they do

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

they do!

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

How do you guys know..?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

he tells me

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

you remember that i just told you how jimin hyung calls me every night?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

that's when he tells me, sobbing

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

every 

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

fucking

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

night

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

and it starts to break my heart too

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

yoongi hyung told me too

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

sometimes when we're alone in the studio, working on some rap parts..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

so why don't they just talk to each other and make up..?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

oh babe

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

it's not that easy..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Jungkookie, the difficult part in this situation is the broken trust

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Once you give your everything to another person, you make yourself vulnerable but when you really love someone you gladly accept that fact, that's what trust is

 

**_Windscreen Mom:_ **

Yoongi was okay with making himself vulnerable to Jimin but when Jimin did.. you know, he felt betrayed and his trust broke

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

It's not easy to get over something like that, it's a really huge deal

 

**_Playboy bunny:_ **

i see..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

poor Jimin hyung, poor Yoongi hyung..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

But do you guys really think it's our business?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

It is our business if it's harmful for the band

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Didn't you see the fan's comments?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

"Jimin looks so tired and thin.. I hope he is eating and sleeping enough!"

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

"Suga never smiled much but he stopped completely just recently. Something is seriously wrong, I know it.."

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

"I wonder if the members had a fight, they all seem so tense and.. distant these days."

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

yeah I saw those posts too, twitter is full of them..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

oh fuck

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I didn't know it was so obvious to ARMY's aswell..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Well, they know us to an extent

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

and as you can see they know us enough to notice yoonmin's relationship troubles..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Language, Jeon Jungkook

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

we can't go on like this

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

pretending everything is okay and secretly hoping that it'll get better soon

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

again, I agree

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i can't deal with smiling at them and getting only a sad frown in return

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I need to see my hyungs smile again too..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Okay, it's settled then

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

What?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

We'll make them talk this out

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Excuse me, honey?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

How exactly do you want to do that?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

yeah, they do crazy things to avoid each other..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

they'll never talk to each other deliberately

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

that's why we won't give them a choice

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I guess you have a plan Taehyung?^^

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

hobi hyung and i worked something out!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

riight so who wants to hear what we got?

 

  
_**Playboy bunny**_ :

tell us!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

we will but we need support if this plan is supposed to work

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

What do you need?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I'll arrange anything

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Aww Joonie!

 

**_walking apocalypse:_ **

Anything to make my members happy

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

okay first.. we need your permission

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Um.. Permission for what exactly Hoseok?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

to reveal our sexuality and who in the group is dating

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

WOAH

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

AGAIN, WAIT A SECOND THERE CHILD

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

What do you want to do? Why do WE talk about that?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Tae we all decided to keep that a secret we can't just reveal so much..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

People will talk

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

and? let them

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

it's not their place to judge you by your preferences or anything

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

easy for you to say Hoseok hyung, you're not in a relationship atm..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

doesn't mean he never has someone over (if you know what i mean)

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

ew gross

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

hey i'm a man not a monk

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i have needs

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

How did this conversation go from "fixing our best friends" to Hoseok's needs?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

ANYWAY, back to the plan

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

you know when we'll appear on TV next time right?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Of course, it's in two days

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

correct! 

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

and two of us are supposed to act out a sketch there, right?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Tae what are you getting at?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

we'll.. rewrite that sketch a little

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Oh god we'll be in so much trouble after this..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Yes and you will be in even more trouble than us

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

What, why me?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

because you're one of the hosts 

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

so you'll cover up the whole thing until it's time to go

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Why did I agree to this again? Oh my..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

because you love jimin and yoongi hyung and don't want to see them break completely

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Yeah.. That's worth it

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Anything would be worth it

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

well there will definitely be stuff about us in the news the next day..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

publicity is publicity right? 

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

good, bad, pff

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i don't care

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Okay I understand what you want to do but why should we out ourselves then?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

do you really think those stubborn asshats will kiss only because a script tells them too?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

LANGUAGE, Kim Taehyung!

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Yeah right but how can we help?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

that's were you and our fan's come into play

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

we'll contact the small group of ARMY's who will be sitting in the studio on that day and we'll tell them about our plan

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

so when the script says they should kiss, they'll encourage them to do it (like cheering them on)

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

at the same time you guys will run on the stage, stand right next to yoonmin and kiss your partners

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

that should be enough to take away their fear of something bad happening 

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

and jin hyung will ensure that everything goes well up to this point

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I got a seizure only thinking about all that but

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I approve, I'll follow your plan

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

oh god this won't end well..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

our band is pretty fucked after that..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

One more time and I'll hide all your underwear forever, Jeon Jungkook

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

no our band is not.. whatever after that

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

what do you mean hyung?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i'm not gonna let this happen

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

if somebody wants to hurt my friends they have to overcome me first

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

and i promise, i put a hard fight on anyone who wants to try

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Awww Hoseok <3

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

God Hoseok you really are amazing sometimes

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

so this plan is going to happen and this ship is going to sail!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

LET'S DO THIS

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

YES!!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

YES!!

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

YES

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

These kids..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

YES

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Joonie??

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Oh well..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

YES

 

-two days later-

 

 

**Jungkook:**

"I'm not okay I'm not okay I'm NOT OKAY."

 

**Taehyung:**

"It's alright Kookie, relax. It's just a kiss okay? We did this 10000 times before."

 

**Namjoon:**

"Yeah, only half of planet earth is watching live now, how is that even different."

 

**Taehyung:**

"Wipe that grin off your face and look after your wife, I think he's hyperventilating!"

 

In a swift movement Namjoon turns around and walks over to his boyfriend, gently stroking his back.

 

**Namjoon:**

"It's okay baby, you can do this. It's for Yoongi's and Jimin's happiness, remember?"

 

**Jin:**

"Yeah right.. For my children. We can do this."

 

he takes a deep breath and smiles at his boyfriend before he picks up a mic from the table infront of him.

 

**Jin:**

"I'll go out now, the show starts in a few minutes. I'll make sure that everything works out the way it should."

 

he whispers into Namjoon's ear and quickly kisses his cheek before stumbling off in the direction of the stage.

 

**Namjoon:**

"Kids, Yoongi, are you guys ready?"

 

one by one the members walk up to him and confirm his question.

 

**Hoseok:**

"Good, then let's get this going.."

 

he says, sighing deeply before shooting a blinding smile to the other members.

 

** -TV BROADCAST- **

****

 

After answering tons of questions (some of them about Yoongi's and Jimin's health) and a performance of their song "Blood Sweat and Tears" the time comes.

The time for Jimin and Yoongi to act out the small sketch that Tae and Hoseok changed for their own good.

 

**Jin:**

"Okay so, now my friends Yoongi and Jimin get a script to act out for you, please have fun!"

 

Jin explains and waits until both of his dongseangs get their sheets of paper.

They stand on the stage awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable.

 

**Jimin:**

"Hey."

 

  
**Yoongi** :

"Hey, good to see you again."

 

**Jimin:**

"Good to see you too. How have you been? We didn't talk in a while."

 

**Yoongi:**

"It's alright but what about you?"

 

**Jimin:**

"I feel horrible. Still."

 

**Yoongi:**

"I just want you-"

 

Yoongi stops in the middle of his sentence and looks down at his sheet.

For a split second he looks confused, then he understands what's going on and looks over to shoot Jin a glare.

But his hyung just attacks back with an even icier glare and waves him a hand to tell him to go on.

 

**Yoongi:**

"I just want you to know that I'm not angry. I know it wasn't your fault."

 

**Jimin:**

"Yes, I'm aware of that but you still seem to have a problem with something."

 

now Jimin get's it too and desperately turns around to look for Taehung.

He can't find him, swallows and faces Yoongi again.

The boy infront of him drops the sheets of paper on the floor and for a second the band thinks their plan just failed.

 

**Yoongi:**

"I don't have a problem with somehing, to be honest. I just try to find out how this is going to work now."

 

not acting but telling the complete truth, Yoongi crosses his arms and stares at the ground.

 

**Jimin:**

"I know it's hard for you. It was hard for me too. I had to go through a lot but I did it for all of us and yes I could have reacted differently but.. I didn't. And I can't change what happened."

 

Jimin stopped acting aswell and stares at Yoongi, determined to talk about all this now.

 

**Yoongi:**

"Of course it was harder for you, you were the victim in all of this, not me. But I don't know if I can continue and act as if nothing happened. Something is just.. gone now."

 

**Jimin:**

"We don't have to act like nothing happened. We can just accept that it happened and forget about it. It's our past not our future. Yoongi, I changed for you. Myself, my lifestyle. I'd do anything for you, to make you happy."

 

The rest of BTS cringes violently at the mention of Yoongi's real name.

They didn't write their actual names in the script so the audience wouldn't know that the story really happened to them.

It should look like some random scene not an actual argument.

 

**Yoongi:**

"I know Jimin, I know **you**  god damn it. I was so confused I didn't know why you would do something like that to me. I wanted to give you everything, I still do but when you told me about everything.. It was just too much."

 

**Jimin:**

"Yoongi please look at me."

 

The older slowly raises his head and looks at Jimin properly, for the first time in almost 2 months.

 

**Jimin:**

"I would **never**  hurt you. I could never. It was hard enough before we found each other and we don't deserve to suffer again now. Just because something went horribly wrong on the way doesn't mean we have to change our destination."

 

For a few seconds there is silence and Yoongi just stared at the younger, opening his mouth and closing it again.

 

**Yoongi:**

"Jimin.. Would you answer me a question?"

 

**Jimin:**

"Always hyung. Just ask."

 

**Yoongi:**

"Do you still love me?"

 

It didn't take 2 seconds for Jimin to answer.

 

**Jimin:**

"I do. I never stopped."

 

He gives his hyung a soft smile before he stares down at the sheets of paper in his hand.

 

**Jimin:**

"But more important.. Do you still love me, Min Yoongi?"

 

Yoongi suddenly cracks a grin and throws his head back, sighing loudly.

You can practically hear the whole studio holding their breath.

 

**Yoongi:**

"Jimin. I can't just stop loving you. I didn't  **want** to stop. You are everything I ever wanted and I appreaciate everything you do for us so so much. And I respect you. The past you, the present you and the future you. Honestly, I saw you at your best and your worst. And I never stopped loving you."

 

**Jimin:**

"So.. Is that a yes..?"

 

the younger asks hesitantly and cocks his head to the side.

 

**Yoongi:**

"Yes. Yes I love you Park Jimin. I always will."

 

Half of the people in the studio have tears in their eyes, anticipating the next part.

 

**Jimin:**

"Oh um.. The.. The script says "kiss" but-"

 

Jimin couldn't finish his sentence when the crowd behind them suddenly starts chanting _"KISS, KISS, KISS!"_

 

**Taehyung:**

"Come on come on do iit.. Maybe we don't need to get on the stage.."

 

he mumbles to himself, firmly holding onto Jungkooks hand.

 

**Hoseok:**

"The stuff they said was even better than our script. Maybe not the stuff with the names but the rest.. Was pretty dope."

 

Jimin's eyes move over to Yoongi and he blushes at the words of his fans.

 

Yoongi however turns around to face Jimin, gets a little closer and slowly wraps his hands around the boys waist.

Then, they stop doing ANYTHING.

 

**Hoseok:**

"On the stage now! Come on come on RUN!" 

 

he shouts at his friends who stand next to him and now start to run onto the stage.

Jin jumps up from his chair by the side of the stage and runs up the few stairs to meet Namjoon who waits for him by Yoongi's side.

 

Jungkook and Taehyung already stand by Jimin's side, hugging.

 

**Jungkook:**

"We can't do this hyung, we can't **do**  this! ARMY will be disappointed, **everyone**  will be disappointed! Why did we think this was a good idea??" 

 

the younger stutters into his boyfriends ear, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Taehyung grins, hugs his maknae tighter and whispers something back.

 

**Taehyung:**

"You never talked that much before we kissed, you kind of ruined the moment."

 

And even before Namjoon and Jin or anyone could react, Taehyung kisses his boyfriend.

On a stage, on live TV, millions of people watching them.

And you would not really call that an innocent kiss.

Namjoon takes this as a sign to join them and presses his lips to Jin's, who, surprisingly, isn't bothered by the camera or the audience at all.

 

Jimin looks at his best friends with a mix of shock and confusion before exchanging a helpless glance with Yoongi.

 

**Hoseok:**

"Okay, enough is enough.'

 

Without thinking what's about to happen Hoseok exits the backstage room and runs towards Jin's place next to the stage.

He snatches the mic off the chair and shouts

 

**Hoseok:**

" _NOW KISS HIM ALREADY YOU STUOBBORN IDIOT!_ " 

 

clearly directed to his hyung.

 

For a moment Yoongi's brain tries to warn him but then he just gives in.

 

**Yoongi:**

"Oh fuck them."

 

he scoffs and pulls Jimin into a deep and loving kiss.

It's such a cute sight, three couples kissing on a stage and one overly excited friend standing on a chair clapping with at least 500 people behind him clapping aswell.

 

As they part, Jimin grins at his boyfriend and nods towards Taehyung and Jungkook who still don't want to stop their little show.

 

**Jimin:**

"That's a proper make out session over there. Should we stop them or join them?"

 

**Yoongi:**

"Not sure, they probably do it to draw the attention to them and away from us. So I think we should just let them do their thing."

 

He grins back and rests his forehead against Jimin's.

 

**Yoongi:**

"I love you.. So much."

 

**Jimin:**

"I love you too."

 

They both know that they can't lose anything anymore at this point so they meet again, this time for a more sweet kiss.

 

**Hoseok:**

"YEEEES! FUCK YEAH, MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! ..Aaand we're practically dead. But we'll deal with that tomorrow."

 

he talks to himself, nervously scratching the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one guys I was in a hurry when I wrote it and the next one will be better!  
> But yaay, the guys are finally back together after all the trouble!  
> Look forward to part 2 of this chapter!


	7. How to make up and not get fired in the process Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTS gets mixed reactions to their coming out, Jungkook finds out about fanfiction and Jimin loves his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello frieends!  
> So first I want to say:  
> I am not racist!  
> I am not against homosexuality!  
> I am not against fanfiction!
> 
> I guess those things are pretty obvious, but I want to get that straight^^  
> HAHAHA STRAIGHT  
> ..okay let's just read..  
> Have fun ☆

_-Playboy bunny entered the group chat "Bangtan Sonyeondan (방탄소년단)"-_

 

 

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

hey guys I just woke up and turned on the TV

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

guess who is on the news..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I saw it already

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Don't go to channel 1 or 3

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

or 5

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

or 7..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

this is horrible..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i'm so sorry..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Don't be, Jiminie

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

It was our idea not yours

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

But if we weren't stubborn idiots all of this wouldn't have happened

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

it's not your fault!

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

yes we wanted to see you happy again and it worked!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

but at what cost?..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Don't worry about that, we'll work it out

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

you have a meeting with the producer later today, right?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Yeah, I have

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I'll do the best I can..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

ugh the news make me sad

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

"Popular idol group BTS outs itself as gaypop group?"

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I really want to punch those journalists in the face

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

what is it with those headlines??

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

um, guys..?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Yes, Kookie?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

yes?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

somebody threw eggs at the windows of Tae's and my dorm..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

What seriously?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Is everyone losing it now or what?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

oh fuck and that's not the only thing they did..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

what else did they do?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

they drew dicks all over our front door..

 

**_Snoring midget:_ **

Okay those assholes really risk some broken bones right now

 

_**dancing queen:** _

why are we still in college, we should have left before we started a band..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

don't say that jiminie, we went through worse

 

_**dancing queen:** _

true but.. this is really really bad too..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Do you know what's fishy here?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

ARMY seems to love what we did

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

huh?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Yes, just read some tweets

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

"I'm so proud of them."

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

"They are so brave, I can't believe they did that!"

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

"I'll give them all the support they need, nobody hurts our boys."

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

oh my god, amazing???

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Not only ARMY's but fans of other famous groups support us too

 

_**dancing queen:** _

GUYS GUYS GUYS

 

_**dancing queen:** _

CHANNEL 12, QUICK

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

It's actually a positive report about what happened yesterday

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i'm watching i'm watching!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

"first idol group to prove that sexuality has nothing to do with talent"

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

It's sad that this isn't obvious to half of Korea's population

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

"many people are confused and don't know how to react to the very obvious statement"

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

You don't have to react we never asked you to

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

true

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

but what are we supposed to do now? 

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

well we still have a performance tomorrow..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

it didn't get canceled?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Not yet, let's wait for what our producer says

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

okay so..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

does that mean we got practice today?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

because I feel kind of uncomfortable leaving this room..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Yes we have practice today

 

_**dancing queen:** _

but the dance studio is on the other side of campus..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

And?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

what if.. you know..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

what if something happens?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yeah I thought about that to..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

You are scared of people  **attacking** you?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

...

 

_**dancing queen:** _

...

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Okay it's not even been a day but this has to stop right now

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Come on boys, you never had a problem with punching other people

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

exactly and kookie and yoongi can probably take down two people with one hit :')

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Yah, don't expect something to happen!

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Not all people are like that

 

_**dancing queen:** _

preparing for the worst hyung, preparing for the worst..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Listen kids

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

This might be a lot right now, but think for a moment

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Nothing changed except everyone knowing about us now

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

mhm nothing changed at all hun..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Shut up Namjoon

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

And in half an hour we'll leave our damn rooms and show those assholes who's boss

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Let's show them we don't give a fuck about their stupidity because we know that we're better than them

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

H Y U N G

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

language jin hyung!!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i'm in shock, are you alright hyung??

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

His inner fighter shows itself

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

and it's kind of scary

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

everyone who pisses jin hyung off today has a serious problem, he's dangerous in that state xD

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

So, get ready we'll meet in half an hour

 

_**dancing queen:** _

alrighty see ya

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

C U, sorry again

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I'll be on my way to the meeting now, wish me luck

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

good luck hyung!

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

good luck

 

 

_-walking apocalypse entered the group chat "Bangtan Sonyeondan (방탄소년단)"-_

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Oh my good guys

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

You have no idea what happened

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

i feel like i don't want to hear it..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Oh hell yes you want to hear this

 

_**dancing queen:** _

what is it hyung?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

At the door of the studio stood a crowd

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

They started singing when they saw me walking towards them

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

AND THEY HELD UP A FUCKING PRIDE FLAG

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

ON THE FLAG THEY WROTE "Thank you for making our pride bulletproof"

 

_**dancing queen:** _

YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING????

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

OMG OMG REALLY?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

That's so sweet I feel like hugging diabetes

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

hehehe did you cry hyung?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I wasn't crying, I was sweating!

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Through my eyes!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i love ARMY so much, how do we even deserve them

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

We don't but that makes it even more impressive

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

And guess what

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

what what what??

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

What?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

The producer didn't shout

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

He didn't say he was disappointed

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

He wasn't even angry, HE PRAISED US

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

..Excuse me?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

what? really??? 

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

oh my god life is amazing

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

what did he say??

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

First he told me he knew all along because he saw us kissing before^^"

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

oh well..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Oops

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

He said it would have been easier if we stayed in the closet but he understands that we don't want to hide

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

He said he is so proud of us being the first idol group to openly make a statement about this because the world and especially Korea needs more role models who are open about it

 

_**dancing queen:** _

he is amazing, i need to hug him next time we meet

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

He also said that the performance tomorrow is not canceled and he'll do anything and everything to keep us safe from, quote "ignorant and intolerant dickheads who are resistent to intelligence"

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

xDDD

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

oh god hilarious xD

 

**_Snoring midget:_ **

Even I feel like hugging him right now what is happening

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

He deserves the biggest group hug in the world

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

he does!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

soo I heard we'll slay that performance tomorrow? Ôo

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

damn yes we will

 

_**dancing queen:** _

let's make it our best performance ever

 

_**dancing queen:** _

just to kick some intolerant asses

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

um friends?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

theres weird stuff on the internet..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

about us?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

yeah about.. well me and you and the other couples..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

What exactly do you mean?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

um..there are.. stories..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

What the hell are you talking about maknae?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

you mean fanfiction?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Fanfiction?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

ohhh i love fanfiction!

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Sorry to interrupt babe, but could you explain what 'fanfiction' is supposed to be?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

it's stories.. in this case about us..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

basically fans take their favourite stars or book/TV characters and create a new universe around them

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

and some are really really well written

 

_**dancing queen:** _

yeah there were a lot about us before we came out but now there are even MORE

 

_**dancing queen:** _

more than 100 new stories every day, only about us!

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Okay..? That sounds.. a little weird but not too bad actually

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Yes I agree, what are those stories about?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

they um.. are mostly about all of us being couples and.. stuff..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

..stuff?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

what kind of stuff?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

stuff you are too young for!

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Wait wait.. They write like.. Explicit content or what??

 

_**dancing queen:** _

yup.. pretty detailed too, nothing is left to your imagination..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Oh my god, people write BTS PORN?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

aye

 

_**dancing queen:** _

yes they do..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

eh, jimin hyung?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

why do you know all of that?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

...

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Oh god, are you serious babe?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

YOU READ THEM?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

This makes me feel kind of uncomfortable..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

hyung you can't read stuff like that! not when they write about us too!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

guuys.. 

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

don't you 'guys' us jiminie

 

_**dancing queen:** _

it's a good thing you should read them too.. it gives you 'ideas'..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I can't believe I'm talking about porn with my child

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

can we please change the topic I can feel my innocence fade away..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

too late honey

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Can you hear that noise in the distance..?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

It's my ears bleeding

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I'm leaving for another hour of practice

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you WANT to do practice??

 

_**dancing queen:** _

okay i'll join you!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

means nobody should get close to the dancing studio for the next few hours

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Shut up Hoseok

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i have class soon so.. me and kookie will be studying

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Come over for that Tae?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

You can visit me and Joonie after class and study here, we'll prepare dinner for all of us

 

**walking apocalypse:**

You mean YOU prepare dinner for everyone and throw a knife at me when I try to cut onions

 

  
_**Windscreen Mom**_ :

Exactly

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Love youu

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Yeah sure, how do you even deserve my help

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I'm still your hyung Namjoon, careful

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

To me you are the most beautiful, cute and loving boyfriend in the whole world

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Awwwww!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

ew okay we're leaving, have fun

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

if you want me to come too, do NOT have kitchen sex rn

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Don't worry Hoseok, please visit us later <3

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I don't promise anything

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

dis gus ting

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

just.. gross

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

later hyung

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

and namjoon

 

  
_**walking apocalypse**_ :

Later

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Later Hoseokkk!

 

 

_-dancing queen started a chat with "Alien puppy"-_

 

_**dancing queen:** _

hi tae..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

hey hyuung

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

how can i serve you todayyy

 

_**dancing queen:** _

that sounds so wrong..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

anyway, i think I just wanted to thank you..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

thank me for what..?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i know it was you and hoseok who planned all the stuff at the show..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you knew i had problems getting my butt up and actually do something

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

as far as i can remember you never had a problem with getting your butt up

 

_**dancing queen:** _

can you not tae

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i'm trying to be sincere here

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

okay okay

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yeah I couldn't take your calls anymore..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

nobody wants to see their best friend heartbroken over stupid reasons

 

_**dancing queen:** _

but you put so much at risk..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i mean it's not completely horrible but it's not completely nice either now..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

do you think we didn't see that coming?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

we knew this whole thing would explode like crazy but it was worth it

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

if it needs a scandal to make you two idiots happy then.. why not?^^

 

_**dancing queen:** _

god i love you so much tae

 

_**dancing queen:** _

how do i deserve you?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

you don't that's why we decided to never become a couple :p

 

_**dancing queen:** _

yah that was almost 4 years ago!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yeah 4 years ago when i REJECTED YOU LIKE A REAL MAN

 

_**dancing queen:** _

riight like a real man

 

_**dancing queen:** _

after we fucked

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

WE AGREED TO NEVER TALK ABOUT THAT EVER AGAIN

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

WE WERE DRUNK

 

_**dancing queen:** _

aww tae theres always a first time for everything

 

_**dancing queen:** _

even bottoming ;)

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

SHUT UP YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

 

_**dancing queen:** _

hahaha oh my god

 

_**dancing queen:** _

those years were crazy..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

..wow.. we did dumb things back then didn't we?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yeah, too many maybe..^^

 

_**dancing queen:** _

do you remember in 8th grade when you had a giant crush on that small chubby guy and you broke down crying in front of my door because you saw him kissing someone at a party?^^

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yeees I remember! we played video games and ate cookies and ice cream the whole night and when i couldn't sleep the next day you came over and we watched tons of cat videos until i fell asleep!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

or when we tried to pull a prank on that arrogant cool guy in grade 10 and it went horribly wrong and hit our english teacher?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

we got almost a year of detention for that!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

hyung.. i'm so happy i know you

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

and i'm so sorry for everything that happened, you don't deserve any part of it

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i just wanted to see your smile again you know..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you mean this smile?^^

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yaaas that cute fuckin smile

 

  
_**Alien**_   _ **puppy:**_

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

it makes me smile too

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i could look at that ugly smile all day

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

you wish, dwarf

 

_**dancing queen:** _

tch, alien

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

jiminie?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

hm?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

thanks for everything

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

thanks for pulling me out of all the shit back then

 

_**dancing queen:** _

tae, we both were really weird teens with really weird habits/problems

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i helped you because i liked you and vice versa

 

_**dancing queen:** _

and it's still like that

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you will never get away from me ;D

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i hope so.. glad to call you my best friend

 

_**dancing queen:** _

aww babe, i love you

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i love you too, so much

 

_**dancing queen:** _

aaah let's stop talking about that i might shed a tear

 

_**dancing queen:** _

**SO**

 

_**dancing queen:** _

are you at jin's and namjoon's later?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

we all visit them, have dinner together appareantly

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yeah kookie and i come too

 

_**dancing queen:** _

amazing, see you two there?^^

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

see **YOU**  two there!^^

 

_**dancing queen:** _

okay!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

thank you again..^^

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i owe you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo who loves ARMY's reaction huh?  
> Supporting their boys, forever and always^^  
> Also, Tae and ChimChim are cute together.  
> They have quite the past don't they?  
> Hmmm maybe something happens to them laterrr..?  
> Nobody nose (hehe I'm so funny today)  
> Sorry I'm too deprived of sleep..  
> Have a good day!


	8. Strange underwear and a drunk maknae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is so done with his pubecent children and Taehyung despreately tries to keep a secret to himself..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First:  
> Oooh myy goood??  
> Over 3500 hits and over 250 kudos??  
> Guys you are insane, I thought I lost all of you when I made YoonMin suffer ^^'  
> Glad you are still here!  
> Thanks for your support!
> 
> Second:  
> Sorry!!  
> School just started again so I have a lot less time to write that's why this chapter is so late.  
> Please be patient, I'll try to update as often as possible but I don't promise anything!
> 
> Gooood so for noow..  
> Have fun reading! ☆

 

_-later-_

 

_-walking apocalypse entered the group chat "Bangtan Sonyeondan (방탄소년다)"-_

 

**_walking apocalypse:_ **

KIM TAEHYUNG

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

ANSWER RIGHT NOW OR I'LL FIND OUT WHERE YOU ARE AND PULL YOUR INSIDES OUT

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

first: ew that sounds painful

 

**_Alien puppy:_ **

second: what do you want, it's 2 am in the morning??

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Why is there underwear on my and Jin's bed??

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

idfk why do you ask me??

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

BECAUSE THERES A NAME TAG ON THOSE BOXERS

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

AND IT SAYS "태형"

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

IN CASE YOU'RE TO TIRED TO UNDERSTAND, THAT'S YOUR NAME

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

that's not possible i'm wearing mine!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

  


 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

...

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Tae please just tell me why your underwear is on my bed

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Wait.. is Jungkook with you?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yes he is

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

  


 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

..does Kook wear underwear..?

 

  
_**Alien puppy**_ :

wait a sec

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

oh whoops..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

oh whoops  **WHAT**

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i think i'm wearing his..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I'm disgusted beyond believe

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

What did you do in our bed anyways??

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I told you guys you can sleep over, but not in **OUR BED**

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yeah that's why we're in the living room on the sofa now..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

You're still here?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Oh just wait I'll come and get you

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

can we do this later? kookie is asleep..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Where are we supposed to sleep?? I can't just lay down on that bed now!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

why not?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

TAE

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

okay okay come over and i'll give you the key to our room

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Thank you

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I'm gonna kill you if you ever dare to do that again

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I bet you talked the poor maknae into that

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

it was his idea actually

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

**WHAT**

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

He's a dead man, I swear to god

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

just move your ass over here and let us sleep hyuung

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

This is not over

 

_-later that day-_

_-dancing queen entered the group chat "Bangtan Sonyeondan (방탄소년단)"-_

 

_**dancing queen:** _

guys oh my god

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

What is it babe?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

yes hyung?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

we might have a problem

 

_**dancing queen:** _

well it's not a problem yet but it will be in the very near future

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

why what is going on?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

tae is drunk..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

KIM TAEHYUNG IS WHAT?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

WE HAVE A PERFORMANCE TODAY WHO ALLOWED HIM TO PARTY YESTERDAY?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

oh um..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

TALK TO ME

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

we had a few drinks yesterday and namjoon hyung allowed us to stay at yours after that..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

OH RIGHT THANKS FOR REMINDING ME

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

ooh hyung is angry, into the bunkers!!

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

IF YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND DARE TO FUCK ON MY AND NAMJOONS BED EVER AGAIN

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

THEN I'LL CASTRATE YOU

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Wait what?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

What the fuck maknae?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

that's kinky jungkookie..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

shut uup!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i can feel him blushing through the phone

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

JEON JUNGKOOK I'M TALKING TO YOU

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

yes, I'm sorry hyung.. we'll never do it again

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

GOOD I HOPE SO

 

_**dancing queen:** _

still kinky..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

hyung, i love you

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

but

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

fuck off

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

xD

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

So we have that..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Now what do you mean Jiminie?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Taehyung is drunk?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

yeah i don't know how much he drank yesterday but he's still completely wasted..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

the alcohol probably didn't go well with his medicine..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

..medicine..?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Yeah Tae needs to take medicine regularly, didn't he tell you?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

never mentioned it even once, i'm hearing that for the first time..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

i wouldn't allow him alcohol if i knew about that..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

it's alright, now you know

 

_**dancing queen:** _

but what are we going to do about him now?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

How is he? Can he sit up?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

sitting up is alright, standing up is.. well possible and walking um.. no

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Do you need help babe?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

no it's skdkfkekwkwk

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

huh?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

jiminie?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

he started crying oh my god what do i do

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

no.. tae..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

why is he crying?..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

um

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i um

 

_**dancing queen:** _

fuck i have to leave.. tae is..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

he wants um.. attention

 

_**dancing queen:** _

later hyungs + kookie

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

oh my i'm worrying so much...

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Why aren't you home Kook-ah?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

i'm having an interview soon so i'm outta town for a few hours..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

gonna be in time for our concert though

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Good, work hard then

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

i will, fighting!

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Guys should I maybe go check on Tae and Jimin?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I have a bad feeling, Tae drunk is one thing but Tae drunk and **SAD**

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

It could be something serious...

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I could go too

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I don't think anyone should go

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Jimin is with him

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

yeah they're best friends, if someone can handle tae then it's jiminie

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

But why would Tae drink so much?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

He knows it's dangerous with his medicine and he knows about the concert too

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Maybe he's sad?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Jimin said he started crying so that's very likely..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I really really hope they are okay..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Yeah me too

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

yah we're talking about the alien and the little princess, they HAVE to be okay!

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

You are probably right Hoseok

 

 

_-Windscreen Mom started a chat with "dancing queen"-_

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Hey Jiminie

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

The others and I are worrying, how are you and Tae doing?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

it's okay i guess..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

he threw up a lot..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

and he's still crying but i got him to lay down and drink some water..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Okay good

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Did you find out why he's crying in the first place?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

not really..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i asked a few times but he cannot talk properly, there's only a useless mess coming out of his mouth..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

How much did the boy drink???

 

_**dancing queen:** _

oh yeah i found out that it's not only because of the drinks he had with kookie yesterday..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

What?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

What do you mean?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i found two empty soju bottles on the kitchen counter..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i feel like he finished them only a few hours ago, probably when kookie went off to work..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

What the hell?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Is he secretely an alcoholic or what?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

don't say that, tae is sad..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i just can't cheer him up, he's crying too hard..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you have no idea how worried i am hyung..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Believe me, I'm worrying too Jiminie

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

But being sad and being a shit are two different things

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Also: How should we perform today? Without Taehyung??

 

_**dancing queen:** _

we have to

 

_**dancing queen:** _

or we pull a big black sock over his head and act as if he's sleeping..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I appreaciate your humour, but this is really not the time

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Why doesn't he talk to us about it?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

He knows he can tell us everything..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

maybe he's scared?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

or he thinks he can get through it by himself which would be very typical for tae..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

he was always like that

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

But wouldn't he tell Kookie then?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

yeah probably..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i'm so confused..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Me too..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Okay.. Let's just meet up now Jiminie

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Maybe tug Tae into bed and write him a note for when he wakes up..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

We need to prepare for the performance soon

 

_**dancing queen:** _

alright, i'll be there in 10..

 

 

_-after the performance, deep in the night-_

_  
_

_-Alien puppy started a chat with "dancing queen"-_

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

hey..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

good night my friend

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

thanks for the painkillers..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

..are those different clothes than i put on in the morning?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

yes, i had to get you changed because you puked on them

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

oh..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

thanks for that too then...

 

_**dancing queen:** _

no problem

 

_**dancing queen:** _

how are you feeling now?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i have a massive headache and my stomach feels dead..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

but apart from that.. it's okay..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

glad to hear that

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

so um..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

did i.. tell you anything?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

no tbh

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i guess you tried to but i couldn't understand shit..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

so you don't know anything?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

no tae

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

okay good..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

mhm; let's get this going then:

 

_**dancing queen:** _

kim taehyung, what for fucks sake was that today?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

do you have an idea of how scared I was when i found you lying on the floor, passed out?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i thought you were dead, you had some kind of seizure

 

_**dancing queen:** _

and then you woke up and smelled like a really desperate bitch at a club

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i'm sorry hyung..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i'm not done yet

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you know too much alcohol is bad for you because of the medicine!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

AND we had a performance today??

 

_**dancing queen:** _

we had to LIE and tell A.R.M.Y's that you are sick!!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

are the others angry..?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

well, most of us were confused, jin hyung was extremely pissed and junkookie was just really worried

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

oh okay..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

OH OKAY?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i swear to god i'm losing it rn

 

_**dancing queen:** _

what is wrong with you??...

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you know you can talk to me whenever something's wrong..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

don't you trust me anymore tae?..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

no jiminie, please don't think that it's not it..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

but i didn't want to talk about it..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

especially not with you..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

that fucking hurt you know

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

jimin i just said, it's NOT LIKE THAT

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

but.. i don't know how you would react..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i didn't even know how i would react until i found out..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

now you're scaring me..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

don't be scared, it's okay..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

more or less..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

definitely less

 

_**dancing queen:** _

tae please talk to me..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you were the first person i told about my 'cheating'

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you were the first person i told that i had a crush on hyung

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you were the first person i ever told about any of my feelings

 

_**dancing queen:** _

tae you know me like nobody else and we know each other for quite a while now

 

_**dancing queen:** _

just spit it out..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

promise you won't hate me..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i could never hate you, you are my best friend

 

_**dancing queen:** _

my brother of a different mother

 

**_Alien puppy:_ **

okay..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i'm not even sure about it but.. i just feel like it might be a thing..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

tae 

 

_**dancing queen:** _

just tell me, i won't chop your head off

 

_**dancing queen:** _

it's going to be okay

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

aye..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

don't tell anyone..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

and don't shout at me..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i swear i didn't want this

 

_**dancing queen:** _

KIM TAEHYUNG

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

okay okay so it's..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

it's about..

 

 

_-walking apocalypse entered the group chat "Bangtan Sonyeondan (방탄소년단)"-_

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A BAD JOKE

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

thanks namjoon i was sleeping..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

why are you shouting? it's 3 am

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

FIRST THE MAKNAE AND TAE AND NOW YOU???

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

DOES JIN AND MY BED LOOK THAT INVITING TO YOU??

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

STOP VIOLATING OUR BED!!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

let me guess

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

jimin and yoongi hyung?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

yes..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

they are not allowed to complain about kinky shit anymore

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Hoseok please call a priest we need this bed to be holy again..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I cannot sleep in this..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Hoseok?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jup Tae is done with life and I really endet this on a cliff hanger for the next chapter.  
> I wish I was sorry guys ☆  
> I hope you like it, see you next time!
> 
> Note: I'm kinda curious if some of you already know what's wrong with Taehyung..  
> But we'll get to that riight?


	9. A world comes crashing down Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung explains, Jimin is one hell of a best friend and the maknae's world crumbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I look at the plan for my plot I'm pretty sure you'll really hate me at the end of this xD  
> But yay stuff progresses.  
> In a good way? In a bad way?  
> I dunnooo you decidee
> 
> Have fun reading!☆

_-dancing queen chatting with "Alien puppy"-_

 

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i'm listening..?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

it's about my relationship...

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you and jungkookie?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

did something happen?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

no it's not like we fight or something..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

so you are unhappy?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

or is he unhappy?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

not exactly unhappy but..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i don't know he behaves weird around me at the moment..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

could you maybe be a little more specific?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

he's really clingy..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

if we don't see each other because of classes he gets ridiculously sad..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

he asks me if i don't want to see him anymore..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

and jimin he **CRIES**

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

so much

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i cannot handle crying people but kookie crying?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

and the next second he's smiling and giggling and ugh I'm so done..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

well.. kookie behaves weird that's nothing unusual?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

he's still in puberty, of course he's silly sometimes

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

that's not what i mean..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

okay?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

don't you love him anymore or..?

 

**_Alien puppy:_ **

  
**NO** bullshit!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

of course i do, that's why i'm scared..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

what, you're _SCARED_?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you don't need to be scared because of that??

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i _DO_ need to be minie..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

it's not only that..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

he's always dizzy..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

he throws up almost every morning..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

woah woah, that's some new information here??

 

_**dancing queen:** _

go on??

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

he only eats nothing at all or everything at once..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

he's suddenly so scared of everything, it's almost as bad as my anxiety..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

tae

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

..?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you know what that sounds like right?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yes and that's what i mean..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

so...

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i think he might be pregnant...

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you have to be shitting me

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you're joking aren't you?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i'm not..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

..is that the reason why you drank until you blacked out?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yes...

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

jimin, he doesn't notice _ANYTHING!_

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

it's only me!!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

he doesn't think about it at all

 

_**dancing queen:** _

well he's 19 he probably doesn't think of it as signs of pregnancy..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

how can you be so chill about it??

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i don't want a child minie!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i can't be a father! i'm still a child myself!!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

tae please calm down

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you _THINK_ kookie might be pregnant

 

_**dancing queen:** _

but he didn't notice anything himself

 

_**dancing queen:** _

maybe you're just imagining things?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i don't think so..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

is there even a possibility of him being pregnant?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you know, did you fuck without a condom?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i always thought you were the one paying attention to that stuff the most

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yes and i _DO_ pay attention to it but i guess around two months ago..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

oh my god

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

it was only once we didn't miss out on it on purpose..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

wow i always thought i'd be the first one of us to have a child

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

**JIMIN!**

 

_**dancing queen:** _

hey alright alright i was joking!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

but you know that you can only be sure if you talk to him about it right?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i don't want to..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

excuse me?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i really don't want to talk to him about it..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

kim taehyung this is not the time to be embarassed about your actions

 

_**dancing queen:** _

this is serious, if kook has a child growing inside him every day is important

 

_**dancing queen:** _

hell, you went out and _DRANK_ yesterday!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you know how harmful that is for a baby!!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

don't say that!!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

fucking face it tae, there is a possibility of you being a father soon

 

_**dancing queen:** _

now find your balls and go talk to your boyfriend!!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

but he didn't think about it yet..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

he'll be so shocked..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

what if he hates me?..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

are you implying that i should talk to him first?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

..would you..?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

ugh.. taee..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

please hyung please!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

not all of it, only a little bit!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i'm too good for you

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

you are!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

is that a yes..?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

aye, it's a yes..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

thank you so so so much jimin hyung!!!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i promise i'll do the rest myself!!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

yes you better fucking will

 

_**dancing queen:** _

see you in a few

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i love youuu!

 

_-dancing queen started a chat with "Playboy bunny"-_

 

_**dancing queen:** _

hey jungkookie!

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

hey hyung, what's up?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

it's really late

 

_**dancing queen:** _

yes i know, sorry!

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

is it important?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

no

 

_**dancing queen:** _

well yeah, kind of

 

_**dancing queen:** _

how are you?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

good..? really tired because of the performance earlier..?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

great! soo.. tae told me he worries about your health..?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

huh? what do you mean?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

he told me you're sick a lot..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

and sad..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

oh yeah, I've got that **EVERYDAY**

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I dunno it might be the stress or something

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

every food upsets my stomach in the morning, even if I don't eat at all

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

and the sadness, I don't know??

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

probably puberty

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you sure..?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

no I'm not a doctor

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

but I wouldn't worry about it, it's not that bad

 

_**dancing queen:** _

aaand..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

how is your and tae's sex life at the moment?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

hyung seriously wtf?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

did you lose some sick bet or something?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i'm sorry to say it that directly but

 

_**dancing queen:** _

kookie please take a pregnancy test

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

..what?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

why?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

because i think you might be lactose intolerant you know

 

_**dancing queen:** _

no because i think you might be pregnant ffs

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I'm not..?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

tae and I are careful with that

 

_**dancing queen:** _

and i believe you kookie

 

_**dancing queen:** _

but tae told me about your health issues and change in behaviour and i think that sounds a lot like.. you know

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

oh...

 

_**dancing queen:** _

will you do it?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

do what? 

 

_**dancing queen:** _

take a pregnancy test

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

no hyung..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

why not???

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

because I know myself and I'm **NOT** pregnant!

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

this fuss is about literally nothing

 

_**dancing queen:** _

please do it for hyung..?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

no damn it!

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

this conversation is over!!

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i'm willing to call an ambulance to take you to the hospital and get you checked there

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

you don't dare

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you know me kook, i don't bluff

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

hyung..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

please don't make me do it..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

it's for your and tae's health

 

_**dancing queen:** _

physical and mental health

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

...

 

_**dancing queen** _

you're scared aren't you?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you know i might be right

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

if I promise to take a test tomorrow, will you let me sleep now?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

yup

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

okay.. I promise..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

thank you jungkookie

 

_**dancing queen:** _

and remeber, i'm always here for you and tae, no matter what happens alright? i love you

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

alright.. thank you hyung.. love you too..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

good, then go back to sleep now. Sweet dreams ☆

 

_**Palyboy bunny:** _

good night hyung..

 

 

 

_-the next day-_

 

_-Playboy bunny started a chat with "Alien puppy"-_

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

good morning Tae..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

morning baby, how did you sleep?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

it was alright..

 

**_Alien puppy:_ **

do you feel sick again, are you okay?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

tried to have breakfast, got sick because of the smell of it..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

oh god, are you better now?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

shall i call seokjin hyung to come over and look after you?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

no no it's okay really..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I just lied down on the sofa..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

okay.. maybe don't do dance practice today..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

it's gone already hun, I can go there later..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

um.. tae?..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yes love?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I know you're working rn but..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

can I talk to you about something..?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

always darling, what is it?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

so.. um.. I kind of..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I had a chat with Jimin hyung yesterday..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yes..?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

and he said you noticed changes in my behaviour or something..?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yeah that's right..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

what kind of changes?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

well.. you are really clingy..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i can't go out for groceries because you would cry and think i try to avoid you..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

you want to cuddle all the time.. when i tried to prepare food i cut my finger last week because you JUMPED on my back while i was cutting veggies..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

and you're really needy.. 

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

if you don't want to cuddle you basically rip off my clothes, sometimes it feels like you want to literally eat me..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

and you're more shy around others..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

normally you're the sassy, unrespectful brat who roasts all the hyungs but now you don't do that anymore.. not that often..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

really..?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I didn't notice half of those things..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

it's okay baby..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

no it's not...

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

hm? why not?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

because.. I..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

Tae?..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yes kookie?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

would you do something with me later today?..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

sure, what is it..?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

please don't ask, I just don't want to do it alone..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I want to take a pregnancy test...

 

 

_-later-_

 

When Taehyung got back home he immediately went to the living room and hugged the life out of his boyfriend.

Jungkook went out to get a test and they decided to call Jimin while taking it, for moral support.

 

_-Alien puppy is calling "dancing queen"-_

 

**Jimin:**

"Park Jimin!"

 

**Taehyung:**

"Hey Jiminie.."

 

The older boy can hear his friend's voice shaking already.

 

**Jimin:**

"Heyo Tae, do you have the result?"

 

**Taehyung:**

"No not yet, Kookie is in the bathroom right now.. 

God I think I might die from a heart attack at every moment.."

 

**Jimin:**

"Tae it's gonna be alright either way. 

You need to support Jungkookie alright? It's even worse for him, he didn't know as much about everything as you.."

 

Jimin hears Taehyung sighing on the other end.

 

**Taehyung:**

"Hyung, Namjoon told us he'd throw people out of the band if they're pregnant.. This could ruin Jungkook's and my career completely.."

 

**Jimin:**

"Just wait for the result alright? Nothing has been decided yet."

 

There's a klicking sound, as if a door got unlocked and he can hear Jungkooks voice in the backround.

 

**Jimin:**

"Tae please put me on speaker, I want to talk to both of you."

 

**Taehyung:**

"Done.. Okay Kookie took the test now we have to wait a little.."

 

Jimin hears quiet sobbing and whispering for a few seconds.

 

**Jimin:**

"Jungkookie, if you can hear me please don't cry. We can do this okay? Tae is with you and I am with you and I bet if Yoongi knew he'd be with you too."

 

Jungkook sniffles a little and nods.

 

**Jungkook:**

"Thank you hyung.. I'm just so scared, I'd disappoint everyone.. My friends, my parents, myself.."

 

**Taehyung:**

"You don't disappoint anyone darling, breathe deeply okay?"

 

**Jimin:**

"It's gonna be okay. I promise you. I'll personally care for that."

 

**Taehyung:**

"I think the time is over.. We can check it now Kookie.."

 

**Jungkook:**

"Okay.."

 

Jimin clawes at his phone nervously, paying attention to every single oh so little noise.

At first there is shuffling and then silence.

And it doesn't feel like the good kind of silence to Jimin.

He thinks about speaking up as he didn't hear anything for half a minute when suddenly the sound of loud crying crashes through the phone.

He instantly recognizes Jungkook's voice, wailing and almost shouting incomprehensible things.

Jimin knows the result.

 

**Taehyung:**

"H-Hyung?.."

 

his best friend is sobbing too, just a little bit, but enough to break his heart.

 

**Taehyung:**

"How accurate a-are pregnancy tests?.."

 

**Jimin:**

"I.. I think they are pretty accurate Tae.."

 

he answers in a soothing voice.

 

**Taehyung:**

"I'm not sure but.. I-It might be positive..."

 

**Jimin:**

"What do you mean 'it might be'?"

 

**Taehyung:**

"I cannot see it clearly.."

 

_-picture received from "Alien puppy"-_

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

 

**Taehyung:**

"I don't know if you can see it but I'm not sure about the result.."

 

**Jimin:**

"..Kookie is pretty sure about it, am I right?.. I can hear him having a break down.."

 

Jungkook sounds really bad from what Jimin can hear.

The maknae was always making jokes, always laughing and being funny.

Right know he sounds like a kid who had a really bad dream and desperately needs his mommy.

It's so fucking heartbreaking.

 

**Taehyung:**

"Please hyung I need you to help me here, does that look positive to you?.."

 

his friend asks again, sounding almost as bad as his boyfriend.

 

**Jimin:**

"I don't know.. I can't decide that, you should really visit a doctor, he can tell you for sure.."

 

**Taehyung:**

"Okay.. I'll take him to the hospital right now..."

 

**Jimin:**

"Tae.. I'm so sorry you have to go through this again.."

 

**Taehyung:**

"It's alright.. just don't mention it okay?.. I'll call you later.."

 

**Jimin:**

"Okay.. And please take care of Jungkook, he needs you Tae.."

 

**Taehyung:**

"Alright.. Later.."

 

_-Alien puppy endet the call-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hear you shouting "BUT I ASKED IF HE IS PREGNANT AND YOU SAID NO"  
> But that's not right because you thought TAE might be pregnant! Which he obviously isn't.  
> I'm not even sure if Kookie is, you'll know in the next chapterrr.  
> Wow there's actually a pretty high possibility of him not being pregnant at all??  
> Ugh I dropped too many hints in this chapter again..  
> I'm gonna go now, see you next tiiime!


	10. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after and how their bandmates react to it.  
> This is kinda angsty but don't worry, not all of it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS I'M SO SORRY!  
> I was so unhappy how this chapter turned out after I wrote it, so I deleted it and tried again!  
> In the middle of it my system broke down and I didn't save anything so I had nothing once again!  
> My motivation was nonexistent after that and it took me a while to rewrite all of it (I had to remember what I wrote in the last try).  
> Then it was my birthday 3 days ago and yeah I'm of legal age in my country now and I had no time to upload it for the past days!  
> I'm so so sorry, it won't happen again!  
> Please enjoy the new chapter! ☆

_-Alien puppy is calling "dancing queen"-_

 

 

**Jimin:**

"Tae..?"

 

**Taehyung:**

"Yup.. Hey Jiminie.."

 

**Jimin:**

"You took so long.. Do you have a result now..?"

 

**Taehyung:**

"We do.."

 

**Jimin:**

"Okay good.. So..?"

 

**Taehyung:**

"Jungkookie is seven weeks pregnant.."

 

Silence.

What do you say in a situation like this?

 

**Jimin:**

"Congrats Tae.."

 

**Taehyung:**

"Don't say that Jimin. This is a catastrophy."

 

For such 'bad' news his friend sounds strangely calm.

Maybe he's exhausted.

 

**Jimin:**

"..How is Jungkookie?"

 

**Taehyung:**

"He cried a lot and passed out in the hallway when we wanted to leave.. They asked him to stay there for a while that's why I'm alone right now.."

 

**Jimin:**

"Poor boy.. Where are you now?"

 

**Taehyung:**

"Sitting on a bench across the street.. Thinking about everything."

 

Suddenly a thought comes to Jimin's mind and he frowns.

 

**Jimin:**

"Tae you're not smoking are you?"

 

**Taehyung:**

"That's not what this conversation should be about hyung."

 

**Jimin:**

"Oh hell no, don't change the topic. Kim Taehyung stop right now or I'll come and put that thing out on your face."

**Taehyung:**

"I'm already more than dead, why should I care."

 

**Jimin:**

"Taehyung your boyfriend is pregnant, not on his deathbed. I won't let you slip into your old habits, go find a better coping mechanism."

 

He can hear Taehyung grumble at his angry words.

 

**Taehyung:**

"Hyung it doesn't matter! I just lost everything! My job, my reputation, probably my family and him too!"

 

**Jimin:**

"Why do you think you lost Kookie?"

 

**Taehyung:**

"Because all this is my fault, wouldn't you hate me too if you were him?"

 

**Jimin:**

"No I wouldn't and he doesn't either. Look, you're in that together and you'll get through it together. Now calm down, stop doing shitty things and come home. I'll be waiting."

 

**Taehyung:**

"..Okay.."

 

**Jimin:**

"See you, idiot."

 

**Taehyung:**

"See you.."

 

 

_-Playboy bunny started a chat with "Alien puppy"-_

 

**_Playboy bunny:_ **

tae..

 

**_Alien puppy:_ **

hey baby..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

you woke up, finally..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

yes..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I had a talk with the doctor and he told me I have to stay for a few days..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

what?? 

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

why?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

appearantly I'm deficent in many things and they want to make sure I'm good before I leave..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

okay makes sense..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

yeah..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

...

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

...

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

do you hate me now..?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

of course not?..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I love you Tae

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

how? all of this is my fault

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

it's not _your_  fault.. we were both stupid so it's not anyones fault..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

if you say so..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

yeah..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i'll come over tomorrow, we have a packed schedule (as you know) but I can come visit you in the evening

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

yes I know. And yeah that'd be nice..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i'll bring food for you guys too, you can't eat hospital food

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

that's not real food

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

for 'you guys'?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yes, you and mini kookie..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

mini Kookie..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

did you already decide..?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

decide what?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

if you want to keep it or.. you know..

 

**_Playboy bunny:_ **

I don't know tbh

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

what do you think..?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

baby it's your body, you get to decide that

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i'll be fine with whatever you choose to be better for you..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

oh okay..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I'm not sure because.. I feel like I'm not ready to be a father, not at all..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

but I also think it's wrong to kill an innocent little baby. they didn't do anything

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i understand..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

you still have a little while, think about it and decide when you are ready

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I will. I love you..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i love you too, more than anything

 

_-4 days later-_

 

After a few discussions with not only each other but also Jimin, they came to the conclusion that Jungkook wants to keep the child.

It's a weird situation for all of them, the atmosphere is uncomfortable, especially because of the other members not knowing anything about it yet.

A few days after Jungkook came home, they want to tell them about it.

 

_-Alien puppy entered the group chat "Bangtan Sonyeondan (방탄소년단)"-_

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

hey guys..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Hi Taehyung

 

_**Everyones** **Hope:**_

heyhey taeeee

 

_**walking** **apocalypse:**_

What's up?

 

_**Alien** **puppy:**_

can we meet up at my and jungkookie's in 10 minutes..?

 

_**Windscreen** **Mom:**_

Yes sure, but why?

 

_**Playboy** **bunny:**_

we want to tell you something..

 

_**Everyones** **Hope:**_

okay sure, see you!

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

See you why not

 

_**Windscreen** **Mom:**_

Okay I'm worried now..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i'm coming over tae <3

 

_-the baby talk-_

 

Everyone gathered in the "living room area" of Taehyung's and Jungkook's dorm.

The younger is seated on a chair facing a sofa and his boyfriend stands next to him, nervously fidgeting.

Their hyungs are cramped onto the small sofa, all of them except Jimin, who leans on the backrest behind the sofa.

Jimin is the only one of the group who knows, means so far just the maknaes are involved.

And it doesn't make this much easier.

Jimin standing behind the sofa gives the younger boys a small thumbs up and a soft smile to calm them down a bit.

Tae and Jungkook prepared for every possible reaction, reaching from a lot of support and acceptance to losing all of their friends and families at once.

 

Taehyung is the first to start the conversation.

He lifts his head and stares at his hyungs with an almost scared look in his eyes.

 

"So, we want to tell you guys something and it's kind of important that's why we want to tell all of you at once." he explains, throat feeling like sandpaper.

 

"You probably remember Jungkook being in hospital not that long ago and we told you it was because of an infection. That's.. Not exactly true." 

He swallows.

 

"What? You lied to us?" Jin speaks up and looks just as confused as the other members. 

"Why did you do that?"

 

"Listen, we didn't do it to hurt anyone, it's just more complicated than you think.." Jungkook quickly chimes in, not wanting to create misunderstandings.

 

"The reason for Jungkook being in hospital was something else.. Do you remember him not feeling well in the nornings? Or being clingy and picky?" Tae asks and looks around when he spots a look on Yoongi's face.

 

The boy's desinterested expression changes into a more surprised, kind of shocked one, his body stiff and lips slightely parted.

With wide eyes he stares at Tae, then at Jungkook and back at Tae.

Taehyung is pretty sure his hyung just understood what they want to say.

 

"I know this will lead to a lot of trouble but we want to be honest with you. The reason for all of this is.." with shaking hands he fishes a small, dark picture from his back pocket.

He straightens it a bit and holds it into the direction of his hyungs.

All of them get up a little to eye the small piece of paper and make sense of the what it has to do with their situation.

 

Then, the maknaes can hear the whole room gasping.

It's a picture from  the ultrasound.

 

"Jungkookie is seven weeks pregnant." Taehyung blurts out, his whole body now violently shaking.

 

All eyes are on them in an instand, but nobody says something.

Actually nothing happens for a while.

Namjoon then gets to his feet and speedwalks out of the room, slamming the door shut with way more force than necessary, causing the others to jerk.

 

As nothing else seems to happen, Jimin runs towards his friends, then stops halfway.

His hyung was faster.

Jin stands in front of Taehyung, eyes on the ground and completely ignoring Jungkook who sits right next to him.

As he slowly lifts his head and meets Taehyung's eyes, the younger can see tears glistening in the corners of his eyes.

 

"I told you.." Jin scolds quietly, not wanting to get seriously angry.

"I told you to be careful, I told you to pay attention." he sounds like he is about to cry at any moment.

 

And then, out of nothing, there is a loud noise ringing in Taehyung's ear accompanied by a stinging pain in his left cheek.

The whole room goes dead, nobody dares to breathe.

Jin SLAPPED him?

It was a hard hit but he doesn't complain.

He deserved it.

Slowly the emotions start catching up with him as well, single tears falling from his eyes down onto his cheeks until they end up dripping from his chin.

He cries quietly, not moving a single muscle im his body.

 

"You are a fucking idiot, Kim Taehyung!" Jin shouts at him, causing the younger to let out a choked sob.

Right after shouting, he wraps his arms around Taehyung tightly, pressing him to his own body as if the boy was about to die.

Jungkook heard Jin slapping his boyfriend and now shouting at him but he couldn't bring himself to look at anyone.

 

His eyes are locked to the fists which he violentry presses into his lap when he feels a warm hand resting on his knee.

As he abruptly lifts his head, he sees Yoongi crouching next to him and throwing a sad but sweet smile.

He takes the younger's hand in his own and Jungkook can't believe what his hyung tries to tell him.

"It's okay Jungkook-ah. Please, don't be angry that it happened. It's something so many people wish for and it should be a reason to celebrate, not to be sad. You need to remember what I tell you now, okay?" he looks him straight in the eyes as the younger sniffles and nods.

 

"I'll always be here for you. If you need something, anything, I'll make sure you have it. I'll support you, every step on your way. Please remember that you can always come to me and tell me anything. Both of you, of course." he smiles a little in Tae's direction before carefully hugging his maknae.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you so so much hyung. At least we're not losing you." Jungkook is fully crying by now and tries to rub his eyes while clinging to Yoongi.

 

"What do you mean 'losing' him?" Jin suddenly asks, Taehyung still in his arms.

"You didn't lose anyone." he adds.

"But you are angry and we disappointed you." Tae cries quietely and holds onto Jin's shirt a little more.

 

"Tae, what did you expect? It caught me off guard, I didn't think of that at all. Of course we are all a little shocked and yes I am a little angry but it doesn't mean that I want you out of my life." he explains calmly and pushes Taehyung off him to properly look and even smile at him.

"But, but Namjoon hates us.. He just left.." Jungkook sobs.

 

"He does not." for the first time after revealing the news, they hear Hoseok's voice.

"He tries to find a way to save what we have right now." he stands up and walks over, not looking at anyone but the wall behind them.

"What do you mean?" Taehyung asks, confused.

"He was told that he needs to throw the member out of the band if he is pregnant or involved in somebody's pregnancy. Namjoon obviously doesn't want to throw Kookie or Tae out, that's why he left. He tries to find out what he can do to make it easier for all of us. I'm sure of it." 

 

"I really hope you are right.. We need all of you and even more _now._ I'm sure we can handle this but we really need your help hyungs.." Jungkook says, looking so sad that Yoongi wraps his arms around him again.

Hoseok lays eyes on the boys now too, facing Tae and looking into his beautiful, painfully worried eyes.

The younger streches his arms out towards him, wordlessly asking for a hug.

Hoseok didn't need to think about it and immediately engage his dongsaeng in a bone crushing hug.

Jimin still stands behind the couch and let's out a soft giggle.

"I knew it'd be okay. We can do this together." he grins and walks over to Yoongi and Jungkook, carefully leaning on them.

 

It's crazy how everything happens so fast, isn't it?

Two years ago, Taehyung and Jungkook barely knew the other, then they had a date at prom, they became a couple, Jungkook joined their band, Yoongi and Jimin had a crisis, they outed themselves to the whole world on live TV and got the idiots back together with it and now..? Now Jungkook is pregnant with Taehyung's child and it almost looks like their hyungs support them.

 

You never realise that you grow as a person, you are too busy keeping your life together.

It's specific moments when you notice that you changed, that you learned from your experieces.

That you are a different friend, partner, artist, brother, than before.

You aren't the scared little boy from 5 years ago.

You learned about new feelings, possibilities and trust, especially trusting yourself.

Believing in yourself when it comes to dealing with challenges and being able to overcome these challenges.

It's new, difficult situations and how you handle them that make you realise that you grew and people should be reminded of that much more often.

Not only in very hard situations, but also in very beautiful ones.

But you do not think about what is nice in your life until you don't have it anymore, right?

Life is really scary but beautiful at the same time.

 

"I'm so proud of you." Jimin whispers, addressing nobody in particular.

He means all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you for 300+ kudos and 100+ comments, you guys are too nice!  
> I'm so glad you enjoy my writing even though it's not perfect.  
> I hope this story won't disappoint you ever, I do my best and work hard!


	11. Team work makes the dream work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin is offensive, Namjoon saves Kookies ass and the hyungs are.. themselves.  
> Gets a little more lighthearted from here on for the next chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is kicking my ass.  
> It feels like exam season is not ending and I'm writing so many different fics at the moment, I don't know what I'm doing.  
> Don't worry I won't stop updating this one though.  
> The plotline excites me too much.  
> I am sorry again guys..  
> Please forgive me and my stressed brain!  
> And enjoy the new chapter! ☆

  _-Everyones Hope enters the group chat "Bangtan Sonyeondan (방탄소년단)-_

_**Everyones Hope:** _

Junghyung

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Bless you

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

no hyung, it's a name

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

it's the name of tae's and kookie's baby

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

no it's not??

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

That's not a name hyung!

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

It's a condition

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

wow thank you I spent my time thinking about a name and you rudely reject it

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you literally just put their names together

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

ungrateful

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

why do i call you friends

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Because you don't have anyone else

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

OOOOH

 

_**dancing queen:** _

SO SAVAGE HYUNGG

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Kids

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I found something amazing

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

There are baby clothes with "I'm daddy's little squirt" and a little sperm on it

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

H Y U N G 

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

where did that come from???

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

What did you put into google to find that??

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Offensive baby clothes?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

...

 

_**dancing queen:** _

...

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Obviously

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

So.. where is Namjoon hyung..?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

didn't he talk to you yet?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

No.. I think he hates me...

 

_**dancing queen:** _

nobody hates you kookie

 

_**dancing queen:** _

everybody looks forward to mini-you

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

What if they'll get a baby Tae?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

oh..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I won't babysit a small version of that alien

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i'm so offended hyung

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Boys, stop

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

So Jungkookie, do you have a doctors appointment yet?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

Yes in three weeks.. 

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

Does anyone want to come and join me for that..?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

ME ME ME ME MEEEE

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I WANT TO PLEASE KOOKIE

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

I WANNA COME CAN I COME I REALLY WANT TOOOO

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I'll join you as a bodyguard, protecting you from all the morons

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

Okay um.. Good I guess all of you can come..?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

how about me huh

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

it's not like

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

i'm the father or something

 

_**dancing queen:** _

shut up tae nobody cares

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Seriously Taehyung stop being selfish

 

  
_**Alien puppy:**_  

are you being serious??

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Hello guys

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

...

 

_**dancing queen:** _

...

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Hey Namjoon

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

hello hyung..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Jungkook you are here, good

 

_-walking apocalypse starts a chat with "Playboy bunny"-_

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Good morning Jungkook

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

Good morning hyung..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

How are you?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I'm okay, what about you?..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I'm good

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

So, I wanted to talk to you

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

Wait can I ask you something first..?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Sure

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

Have you been avoiding me?..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I didn't see you in three days..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I didn't mean to upset you..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I didn't avoid you

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I'm sorry for causing trouble..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I didn't want to make you angry..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Jungkook

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

You trusted me and I disrespected you..

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I swear I didn't plan this..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Jungkook-ah

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

Please don't hate me...

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Kookie

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

You can throw me out of the band but please stay my friend I need you just as much as I do need the others....

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

JEON JUNGKOOK

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Please listen to me

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I didn't want to avoid you and hell I don't hate you

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I talked to PD nim

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

And he never wants to see me again...

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

No

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

He said I probably have to kick you out

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

But

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I didn't want to

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

What do you mean?..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I had a few discussions with him and in the end we came to a conclusion

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

?..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

You'll stay in the band

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

..what?..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Until the 6th month or when your belly starts to show

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

Hyung are you serious??..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I am

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I really didn't want to kick you out, you don't deserve that

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

We all make mistakes or stupid decisions, that's not a reason to punish you

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

That.. That means I can stay a member of Bangtan?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Exactly

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

And together we'll raise a Bangtan baby

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

You'll help me??

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

All of us will

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Gotta stick together right?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Team work makes the dream work

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

Oh my god hyung

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Kookie stop crying 

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

Sorry hyung it's just that I'm really stressed about all this...

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Don't worry little one, we'll take care of you

 

_-walking apocalypse started a chat with "Windscreen Mom"-_

 

_-walking apocalypse added "Everyones Hope" "dancing queen" "Snoring midget" to the group chat-_

 

_-walking apocalypse changed the name of the group chat to "TaeKook babyparty"-_

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Hey guys

 

_**dancing queen:** _

babyparty huh

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

you are okay with kookie's pregnancy??

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Yes

 

_**dancing queen:** _

then why did you storm out of the room when he told us?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Wouldn't you have a mental breakdown too if you knew that you might have to destroy your friends career?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Makes sense

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Yes it does

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

And now you want to throw him a party to apologize or what?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Not to apologize

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

But we all agreed to support the two 

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

hells yes we did

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

What are you getting at?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Both boys are really stressed and pressured, which is not exactly healthy when you're pregnant

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

So as the leader of this group, I thought we could organize a babyparty to calm them down

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

YES OH MY GOD

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I'LL PLAN EVERYTHING 

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

JUST LEAVE IT TO MEE

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

i won't let you do everything alone YOU'LL JUST PUT OFFENSIVE BABY CLOTHES EVERYWHERE

 

_**dancing queen:** _

yes we should definitely do that

 

_**dancing queen:** _

preferably after kookie told his parents

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Why after that?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

you don't know about it?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Know about what?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

kookie's dad threatened to disown him if he gets someone pregnant while he's still young..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Still young? What does that even mean?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I guess younger than 20 is too young

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Poor boy..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I want to hug the little bunny so much right now

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

just don't squeeze him too much there's a baby bunny growing in his belly

 

_**dancing queen:** _

A BABY BUNNY

 

_**dancing queen:** _

AWWW

 

_**dancing queen:** _

_** ** _

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

THAT'S SO ADORABLE

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I AM SO PROUD TO BE HIS MOTHER

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Calm down hyung, your boyfriend is this chat too

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Exactly

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i'm melting

 

_**dancing queen:** _

i can't believe i kinda saw him growing up

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

why did someone as cute as him have to fuck

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Of course you had to ruin it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to check out another more cute fic, check out "What did we even raise" ^^  
> It's one of the fics I recently started writing soo.. In case you're curious  
> Ew I hate promoting my own stuff..  
> Sorry guys, I hope you had fun!


	12. Baby Party Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungs try to do their best to arrange the party and it results in mutual bullying.  
> Just like it mostly does when you're around your best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long ass chapter..  
> I'm not sure if I'll be able to update next week because of exams but I hope this makes it a little more endurable.  
> This chapter was so so so much fun to write and I think it's obvious when you read it.  
> I hope you have just as much fun reading it!  
> Please enjoy ☆
> 
> Oh! And thank you for 400+ kudos, you are amazing!  
> I'm so happy you like my little story ♡  
> Ahhh I have the best readers -^-^-

_- dancing queen enters the group chat "TaeKook baby party" -_

 

_**dancing queen:**_

soo who is in for some baby party planning?

  

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

You know I always am

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

hyung needs a child

 

_**dancing queen:** _

you hear that namjoon hyung??

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

No children, not now

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

What a lame noodle

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

jiminie can have a child

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

We already had that with him

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Nobody wants it again

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Nobody likes children

 

_**dancing queen:** _

nobody likes them if you are the father

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Excuse me

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

We're getting off topic here

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

What was that, Park Jimin?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

So, baby party.

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Any ideas?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Yah, short stump of a boyfriend answer me

 

_**dancing queen:** _

I love you hyung <3

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Uhu, sure

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Now you need to prove it

 

_**dancing queen:** _

I can do that tonight

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

KIDS

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I'M TRYING TO PLAN A PARTY HERE

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

I thought we'd plan it together??

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

We all know it's gonna be Jinnies party in the end anyways

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

True

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

So, which day would be best for all of us and them?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

We have a concert tomorrow, TV interviews on tuesday and wednesday, Tae/Hope have late classes on Friday and Kookie has his doctors appointment on monday the week after

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Did I miss anything?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

Yoongs has work on tuesdays/fridays/sundays sometimes

 

_**dancing queen:** _

yoongi works on some days

 

_**dancing queen:** _

oh.. yeah that

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Wow

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

We literally have no time at all

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Okay hmm..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Which day would be the least problematic for all of us?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I can take a day off at any time, no problem at all

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Boss is pretty chill

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

the late classes are not really important so I could skip them

 

_**dancing queen:** _

but tae has to do them too?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

he cannot attend the party then?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

nah jiminnie

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

we're talking about the time to prepare the party

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

cause we need a day where we all have enough time to prepare it together and have TaeKook outta the way so they don't find out

 

_**dancing queen:** _

ooooooh okay I didn't get that sorry

 

_**dancing queen:** _

wouldn't be friday the ideal day then?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Hoseok leaves classes earlier, I take a day off, Tae is in classes and Kook has dance practice the whole day

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

and tae probably joins kookie after classes

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

they always end practice together

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Sounds perfect

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

This or next friday?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

I'd say next 

 

_**dancing queen:** _

yup next week

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

too much stuff to do this week..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Next week 

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Okay it's settled then

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I'M SO EXCITED AAAAH

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I'LL ORGANIZE THE BEST BABY PARTY ANYONE HAS EVER SEEN

 

_**dancing queen:** _

WE will hyung!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

stop being like that jin hyung let us do something as well!!

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Calm down girls, it's still one and a half weeks

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

This is not gonna end well, is it

 

_**dancing queen:** _

of course not, you will be around hyung

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

you'll break everything namjoon

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Let's wait and see before accusing people in advance?!

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I'll mute this chat until next week now

 

_\- Snoring midget muted the chat "TaeKook baby party"-_

 

**_dancing queen:_ **

woah that's not very nice

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

why is hyung like that

 

 

 

_\- Windscreen Mom entered the group chat "TaeKook baby party" -_

 

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Soooo my children

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I know we still are all over the place but I wanted to give you some information

 

_**Windsceen Mom:** _

First, who'll be doing what

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Me and Hoseok will be cooking

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

aye sir! ^-^

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

YoonMin will be on shopping duty because we don't have everything we need

 

_**dancing queen:** _

we can do that!

 

_\- Snoring midget unmuted the group chat "TaeKook baby party" -_

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Under one condition

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

We'll take my car

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

And I drive

 

_**dancing queen:** _

whaaaaat???..

 

_**dancing queen:** _

but hyuuuung..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

My car and I drive

 

_**dancing queen:** _

ugh fine..

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Good, we're going shopping

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

And what can I do?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Namjoonie you will be in charge of the music and sit on the sofa

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG

 

_**dancing queen:** _

SAVAGE HYUNG YOU ARE SO MEAN

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

HE DEADASS TELLS HIM TO NOT DO ANYTHING

 

_**dancing queen:** _

NOT TAKING THE RISK RIGHT HYUNG HAHAHAH I CAN'T

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Thank you babe

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

You're welcome darling

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

There will be an aftermath you hear me

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

that sounds like a "no sex for weeks" threat

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Why would he want to punish himself?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Oh wait maybe he'd like that

 

_**dancing queen:** _

I REALLY CAN'T WITH YOU TODAY HYUNG

 

_**dancing queen:** _

DID I EVER TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE MY FAVOURITE HYUNG

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Good to know

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

HE IS TOO SAVAGE FOR HIS OWN GOOD

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

I CAN SMELL IT BACKFIRING ALREADY

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

We should get back to planning

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Yes exactly

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

So Taehyung and Kookie will be at practice until 9 pm

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

And he'll call his family to tell them about the pregnancy afterwards so we have to be fast

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Everything alright so far?

 

_**dancing queen:** _

yess

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

yis

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Sure

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Still pissed

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

But yes

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Alright, Jiminie and Yoongi I have a list for you so you know what to get, come over if you can

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Coming over

 

_\- Playboy bunny entered the group chat "Bangtan Sonyeondan (방탄소년단)" -_

 

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

Hey hyungs

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

How are you what are you doing?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Are you bored?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I thought you had dance practice?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

I do!

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

But we're taking a break..

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

So Tae is with you already?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

yes he is

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

hey hyungg

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

why are you taking a break already?? 

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

you never take a break that early

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

kookie can't concentrate well, he's nervous

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Because of his parents?

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

Yes..

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

don't worry jungkook-ah it's gonna be okayyy

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Trust him, his name is Hope

 

**_Playboy bunny:_ **

Yeah I really hope so..

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

sooo what are you doing noww?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

no wait

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

snapshot!

 

_\- Snoring midget enters the group chat "TaeKook baby party" -_

 

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Fuck

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

frick

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Oh hell no

 

_**dancing queen:** _

what do we do??

 

_**dancing queen:** _

I'm in a store and you can clearly see that on a photo!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

they'll find ouuut..

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

No they won't

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Jimin in a store and me cooking is not unusual, they won't know it's a party for them

 

_**dancing queen:** _

so.. we just take a picuture and somehow try to avoid giving too much information?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Exactly son

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Okay let's try

 

_\- Everyones Hope enters the group chat "Bangtan Sonyeondan (방탄소년단)" -_

 

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

you look so happy hyung!

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

WHAT TAEKOOK DIDN'T TAKE THE PIC TOGETHER

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Why does that make you happy?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

it doesn't, that was a siren

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Yoongi relaxing in the car

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Wait

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

You're not sitting in the driver's seat do you?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

YOU 

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Hoseok no

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

YOU DID LET JIMIN DRIVE

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

YOU GAVE IN

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Leave me be

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

YOU'RE SO SOFT FOR YOUR BOY

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Shut the hell up Hoeseok

 

_**dancing queen:** _

  
_hoe_ seok

 

_**dancing queen:** _

nice one hyung

 

_**dancing queen:** _

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Stop looking so fuckin hot and do what you are supposed to

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

You didn't go in the store together?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

We did go in together but when we came back to the car we realized that we forgot almost half of the things and I was too lazy to get up so Jimin had to go back in

 

_**dancing queen:** _

this is what I put up with on a daily basis

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

hyung are you in bed?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

are you not doing anything?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Nope just chilling a little

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

Why?? Do something hyung stop being lazy!

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

trying so hard not to laugh rn

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Let's just say I don't have much of a choice Kookie

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

What do you mean?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

where's jin hyung's pic btw?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

hereeeee

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

the chef of all chefs

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

Uuuh hyung is cooking tonight??

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Yes

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

for all of us?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

For all of us

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

including kookie and me?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

What about 'all of us' is hard for you to understand Taehyung-ah?

 

_**Alien puppy:** _

okay okay no need to be rude

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

So we'll all meet at Jin hyung and Namjoon hyung's after we've finished?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

yiss exactlyyy

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

Alright

 

_**Playboy bunny:** _

We'll continue practice now, see you guys latur

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Later, work hard

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

laterrr kookiiiieeee

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

See you bunny boy

 

_\- Everyones Hope enters the group chat "TaeKook baby party" -_

 

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

NAILED IT

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

It could have been so much worse

 

**_Snoring midget:_ **

Maybe it can actually work out as planned this time

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

It will, I'll care for that

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Is everything finished so far?

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Anything left that we have to do before they arrive?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

I think the hardest part is done

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

We just need the ingredients for the dessert

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Jiminie did you think of the organic cocoa powder?

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

He said "Yes of course hyung, I even took the more expensive one!"

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Okay thanks Yoongi..?

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

Why can't he text back himself?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

because he's driving

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

I swear to god Hope if I find you I'll cut the 'e' out of your name and Hop will be all you can do after that

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Yoongi's death threats >>>>>>>> your death threats

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Be honest, how scared are you rn?

 

_**Everyones Hope:** _

on a scale from Bugs(1) to Snakeu(10) I'm at Kumamon(4)

 

_**Snoring midget:** _

Stop being funny by accident I'm trying to plan your murder

 

_**walking apocalypse:** _

Don't you just love your children babe

 

_**Windscreen Mom:** _

You are all adopted


End file.
